Brotherly Love...and War
by Taraancaiel
Summary: Legolas is the youngest son of Thranduil out of six and is tired of being overlooked. His father arranges for his older brother to marry an elven lady of Mirkwood, but what happens when Legolas and his brother's betrothed fall in love?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: A day of many awakenings

"Master Legolas!" a young elf-maiden whispered urgently as she shook the elven prince from his slumber. "Master Legolas, please, you must wake up!"

            Mirkwood's youngest prince grumbled and rolled over in his bed, pulling his bedcovers over his head.

            "Prince Legolas!" the maiden exclaimed loudly, prodding him through the covers.

            "Go away," Legolas mumbled, not budging from his warm feather bed.

            "But sir, the King has sent me to remind you of the council with him and your brothers today," she informed him.

            "When is it?" Legolas asked as he reluctantly pulled his covers from over his head and scowled up at the maiden.

            "It began 20 minutes ago!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

            "What?!" Legolas practically shouted, bolting out of bed, wide awake now. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!"

The young elf rolled her eyes and shook her head as she left the now panicking Legolas to run about his room and try to get dressed as fast as possible.

Five minutes later, Legolas ran out his door and proceeded to sprint down the palace corridor toward his father's study, looking like he has gotten dressed in the dark. Many nobles, and even servants, in the hallway snickered as they saw Legolas dash by them, wearing a bright green tunic with brown leggings, carrying one of his boots in his arms as he desperately tried to braid his long, tangled blonde hair as he ran.

"Ai, Father is going to kill me this time," Legolas mumbled to himself as he approached the door to the royal study. He gathered up his courage and cautiously pushed the door open.

His father and five older brothers were all sitting around a long decorative table when he entered, and he quickly seated himself in one of the empty ornamental chairs next to his brother, Encirthion. Encirthion glanced down at his youngest brother, a look of sympathy on his face. Their father was not too pleased about Legolas' tardiness…

"Legolas Greenleaf," came King Thranduil's stern voice from the end of the table. "I see you have finally decided to join us." Legolas slouched down in his chair, preparing himself for the scolding he was about to receive. "Did you not hear me yesterday when I told you to be in my study no later than nine o' clock? Or did you simply believe obeying me was something you were excused from?" 

"Nay, I heard you, Father," Legolas answered quietly as he greatly fought the urge to kick his brother Avardo, who was making faces at him as their father spoke.

"Then I do not understand why I had to send a servant to fetch you, if you say you heard me," Thranduil replied with false question in his voice.

"I am sorry, Father," Legolas said through gritted teeth as he glared at Avardo who was sticking his tongue out at him. "It will not happen again."

"Make sure it does not," Thranduil said strictly. "And Avardo," he snapped, noticing his third eldest son wagging his tongue like a snake at Legolas. "That will be quite enough of that."

"Yes Father," Avardo replied obediently, going red with embarrassment. Legolas shot him a triumphant look and he scowled at his little brother.

"Now that we are all present," Thranduil gave Legolas a severe look when he said this, "We can proceed to start this council."

Legolas sighed. He could already tell this was going to be one of his father's extremely long, extremely boring father-son discussions he called councils. Thranduil was known to call councils with his sons to talk about matters of the kingdom and Middle Earth, and he took them very seriously, perhaps a little too seriously. Legolas hoped he wouldn't fall asleep this time; not after what had happened last time he accidentally dozed off during one of father's talks of spiders.

"I am pleased to inform all of you that Lord Maikatasare of southern Mirkwood will be arriving next week to stay in the palace," Thranduil began. "I have convinced him to bring his eldest daughter so we may arrange a marriage proposal for Cuephel." Legolas glared at Cuephel as Thranduil beamed at him. Legolas loved his father and brothers dearly, but he did get very annoyed with them frequently. He was the youngest out of six and he was constantly overlooked and shadowed by his five older brothers and he was sick of it. He especially couldn't stand Cuephel, the oldest of his brothers, but not because he was the oldest. It was because Cuephel was always favored by Thranduil, or so Legolas thought.

"Really, Father?" Cuephel asked eagerly. "The daughter of Maikatasare? I have heard she has a beauty unrivaled by any other."

Legolas rolled his eyes as his father continued to talk about the marriage proposal. 'Ha,' Legolas thought spitefully, 'I hope this girl is uglier than an orc.'

The council dragged on for three more long hours, somewhere in between his father's ramblings about dwarves and beech trees, Legolas stopped fighting the urge to sleep and nodded off.

"Legolas!" Thranduil shouted, and for a second time that day Legolas was startled awake. He bolted upright in his chair, but unfortunately he moved a little too quickly and his chair tumbled backwards, sending the young prince flying backwards as well and onto the floor.

He laid there for a moment, a bewildered look in his blue eyes. Thranduil sighed and rubbed his temples. "Legolas," he said exasperatedly, "The council is over. You may leave now."

"I', terribly sorry, Father," Legolas apologized as he scrambled to his feet and picked up the chair, setting it upright. "I won't do it-"

"Just go Legolas," Thranduil interrupted. Legolas' face went red as he went to the door.

"Yes, Father," he said softly as he opened the door and left.

"Stupid, stupid," he scolded himself as he walked down the hallway. "Why am I so stupid?"

"That's an easy one," came a voice from behind him and he spun around to see his brother Encirthion smirking at him.

"Ha ha," Legolas said sarcastically as he scowled at his older brother. "Very funny."

"Yes, I am quite funny, aren't I?" Encirthion said, grinning at Legolas. "But then again, I am quite good at everything, am I not?"

Legolas laughed and playfully punched Encirthion in the arm. "Yea, you're the greatest, Encirthion," he said with mock admiration.

"You used to think so," Encirthion replied with a twisted smile as he mussled Legolas' hair.

"I was only 42 years old then, Encirthion," Legolas reminded him. "I thought Father's jewels were candy, too."

Encirthion laughed loudly. "I told you that!" he exclaimed. "Ai, that was so funny!"

"Yes, until I swallowed two and nearly choked on the third." Legolas added with a grin. "You guys were horrible to me."

"You were stupid enough to believe us," Encirthion replied. "Ai, the good old days…"

The two brothers continued to walk down the hallway together, talking and laughing merrily.

"What do you think of Cuephel's marriage proposal?" Encirthion asked Legolas.

Legolas made a face. "I think if this maiden has any sense she'll jump off a cliff," he answered. "I'd do it if I were betrothed to Cuephel."

Encirthion chuckled. "I'm willing to bet the proposal fails," he said. "How many have already failed? Three?"

"Yea," Legolas answered. "Poor, stupid, ugly Cuephel." Encirthion laughed.

"Well, are you going to shoot your bow after dinner? He asked, looking at Legolas.

"Of course," Legolas replied. "I bet I'm just as good a shot as you now."

"We will see about that," Encirthion said with a crooked grin. "You are getting very good, but you must remember I have been good since you were born."

Legolas scowled. "You wait and see," he said, a determined look in his eyes. "I will be better than you someday; I'll be the best archer in Middle Earth!"

"So I'll see you after dinner at the practice range?" Encirthion asked.

"Yes," Legolas answered. "Why, where are you going now?"

"When you were sleeping, Father told me to go make sure the captain is gathering new recruits for the army," Encirthion said with a sigh. "It seems we are having some problems with dwarves again and Father might declare war."

Legolas nodded and Encirthion waved as he ran off to find the captain of the Mirkwood army. Legolas smiled as he watched him go. Out of all of his brothers, Encirthion was by far his favorite. He had long, sandy blonde hair, almost identical to Legolas', but it was a bit darker. He and Legolas were the only two of Thranduil's sons who had inherited their mother's blonde hair. All the other had taken after their father and had brown hair. Encirthion had smiling brown eyes while Legolas had blue, but they both held the same childish warmth to them. They were a lot alike, or at least more alike than any of their other brothers. Encirthion was 854 years old and held the title of Master Archer of Mirkwood. Legolas was only 512 years old, but was nearly equal to Encirthion in archery skill, although it was Encirthion who had taught him how to use a bow in the first place. They both got into quite a lot of mischief together, but all in all Encirthion was more practical and serious that his youngest brother.

Legolas made his way up to his chambers. When he got there, he grabbed his bow and began to head out to the archery ranges. His brother wouldn't be there for at least two more hours, but he wanted to get some extra practice in so he might finally best Encirthion in an archery match.

So what did you think? Please review or email me at demoness33@hotmail.com, I'd really appreciate it. Please keep in mind that this is my first fic before you tear it apart 


	2. Maikatasaire Arrives

Ok, I forgot to put this in my first chapter, but this story takes place many, many years before the fellowship is created. And I don't own any of Tolkien's characters, I just own my own, so please don't sue me   
  
Chapter 2: Maikatasaire Arrives  
  
The palace of Mirkwood was in an uproar. Everyone was busy; servants were scrubbing the palace floors, walls, windows, and anything else that could be washed, Thranduil was barely seen outside of his study, and no one could forget Cuephel, who had been strutting about the palace, bragging to anyone who would listen to him about his 'wife to be'. Legolas quickly grew tired of all the chaos, and found himself spending more time at the archery ranges with his bow than at home with his family. The only good thing out of all this commotion was he could get away with not fulfilling his duties as a prince without being punished since no one noticed if he did them or not.  
  
The day of Maikatasaire's arrival finally came; the palace walls shimmered in the little sun that reached the forest floor, the trees and hedges were clipped, and all of Thranduil's sons were clean and presentable. Well, most of them were, anyway. "Legolas!!" Thranduil roared when he saw his youngest son. "Can you not keep clean for a mere two hours?! Ai, Valar, you are no different than a small child!" Legolas blushed a little when his brothers and others around them stifled back a laugh. He had been out riding around the palace grounds on his favorite stallion, Silithien, and had 'accidentally' fallen in a rather large mud puddle. His hair was plastered to his head by dried mud and the rest of him wasn't in much better condition, not to mention his silver-grey formal tunic was completely ruined.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Do not even say you are sorry," Thranduil interrupted before Legolas could apologize. "Just go get washed up and changed, and try not to get dirty on your way back, and make haste!" Encirthion clapped Legolas on the shoulder as he ran by him to his chambers. Legolas quickly pealed off his mud caked tunic and took a bath. When he finally succeeded in getting all the mud out of his hair, which took far longer than he had anticipated, he got out and changed into one of his favorite forest green tunics along with brown leggings with green embroidery on them. He didn't have time to dry his hair, so he braided it anyway then made his way back down to where his father was waiting. Thranduil let out an exasperated sigh when Legolas returned. When he had said get changed, he had meant change into something formal not to mention his hair was dripping wet, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. He shook his head to clear his mind then spoke. "Alright, my sons," he said, looking at all six of his sons with pride. "Lord Maikatasaire will be arriving within the hour, so be on your best behavior." He gave Legolas a pleading look when he said this. "Please act like gentlemen; I want you all to make a good impression on the Lord."  
  
"Of course we will all behave, Father," Cuephel said with an obviously fake smile. "We wish only to make you proud." Thranduil smiled at his son and Legolas rolled his eyes.  
  
"Suck up," he muttered under his breath. Thranduil looked over at him and Legolas closed his mouth quickly. Thranduil and his sons waited patiently in the entrance halls of the palace to greet Maikatasaire and his daughter when they arrived, except for Legolas and Encirthion, who were too busy talking about archery and other weapons. For two and a half hours they waited in the huge, highly decorated entrance halls for Maikatasaire until Thranduil finally said something.  
  
"I am beginning to get worried," he said, a frown on his noble face. "They should have been here hours ago."  
  
"Perhaps they are lost, Father," Dimthule, Avardo's twin brother suggested. "Mirkwood's paths can be quite confusing."  
  
"Yes." Thranduil agreed. "That is probably true. Legolas!" Legolas had been sitting and he jumped to his feet and looked at his father.  
  
"Father?" he asked, wondering what he had done this time.  
  
"Legolas, my son, I need you to go fetch one of the servants to go and look for Lord Maikatasaire," he said to his youngest son. "Go quickly and see it is done." Legolas nodded and began to walk away, then turned around again.  
  
"Father, instead of sending a servant to look for Lord Maikatasaire, why not have me go?" Legolas suggested, hoping his father would allow him. He would have done absolutely anything to get out of the palace right then. "I know the woods far better than any of the servants, and wouldn't it be better for a prince to greet the Lord first?" Thranduil was silent for a moment, considering this.  
  
"Alright, Legolas," he said after a moment of thought. "You may go, but please, please do not get into any trouble." Legolas smiled.  
  
"Trouble? I do not know what you are talking about, Father," he said with a laugh. "Do not worry, I will be back with the Lord of southern Mirkwood soon." With that, Legolas ran out of the palace and to the stables where he nimbly climbed onto Silithien's back. He nudged his loyal stallion forward into a trot and began to ride out onto the main path in Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas rode down the path, singing softly to himself , when all of a sudden he heard what he had been straining to hear: horse hoof beats coming from farther down the path. He pushed Silithien to go faster and soon saw the source of the noise. A rather old looking elf was riding toward him on a brown horse, a look of distress on his face. When he saw Legolas, he too quickened his pace to reach the elf prince. "Is something wrong, sir?" Legolas asked politely, concern visible on his fair face.  
  
"Yes, I seem to have gotten separated with my two daughters," the old elf replied, a bit of panic surfacing in his voice. "I'm afraid they do not know this area very well and may have gotten lost." Legolas studied the elf's face, for he did not recognize him and he knew everyone in his father's kingdom. His face lit up when he noticed the heavily jeweled crown that sat on the elf's head.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but might you be Lord Maikatasaire of southern Mirkwood?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, that is me," the elf lord replied, a little surprised Legolas knew his name. "My daughters and I were on our way to the palace of Mirkwood to see the King when we were separated. I can not continue there until I find them." Legolas bowed his head to the lord to show respect then looked him in the eyes.  
  
"My lord, I am Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil," he said with formality that would have surprised anyone who knew him. "I have been sent to look for you and your daughter by my father, the king. If you wish to go the palace, I will gladly search for your daughter."  
  
"Daughters," Maikatasaire corrected. "I have brought both of my daughters with me on this journey. But I thank you, Prince Legolas, and I accept your offer. I will go to the palace now, and if you do not find my daughters soon, I will have your father send out a search party." Maikatasaire bowed his head to Legolas then began to trot away on his horse toward the palace. Legolas rode off too, but in the other direction to begin his search for the lost elven ladies. He had been riding for at least 20 minutes when a sound of high silvery laughter met his ears. He halted Silithien and remained still to listen. When he heard the laughter again, he dismounted his horse and followed the noise. He soon heard voices also, and they seemed to be coming from a thicket near the path.  
  
"If Father finds out about this sister.." came the voice of a young woman.  
  
"He won't find out if you'd be quiet," snapped a second voice, also a woman but somewhat deeper and older sounding. He stood there for a moment still listening when the familiar sound of a bow being shot reached his ears. He jumped to the ground just in time to see an arrow go flying above him where he had just been standing.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" the voice of the first woman shrieked. "You might have hurt someone, you idiot!"  
  
"I saw something move over there," came the second voice. The bushes parted and out came two beautiful elf maidens, both staring down at Legolas in shock. They were as opposite of each other as any two people could be. One was extremely tall for a maiden, with dark, waist long hair, wearing a pale green gown and holding a short bow of incredible craftsmanship in her hands. The other was much shorter, with long blonde hair that was twisted into many elegant braids, wearing a sky blue gown with silver embroidery. The only thing Legolas noticed they had in common was their large emerald green eyes.  
  
"See, you've shot him!" the blonde maiden exclaimed. "Father is going to kill you for this, Taraancaiel!" The dark-haired maiden, knelt beside Legolas, a look of worry on her face.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, sir," she said and she truly looked it. "Are you alright?" Legolas nodded and she helped him up and dusted him off, blushing for she was still embarrassed she had shot at him. "Did I hurt you?" she asked, looking him over, expecting to see an arrow sticking out of him.  
  
"Nay, I got out of the way in time," Legolas replied, then smiled. "But may I congratulate you, that was a mighty shot!"  
  
"Thank you, kind sir," the maiden replied, flushing slightly. "I am even better a shot when I have time to aim and shoot properly. That shot was a bit hurried."  
  
"Well, you won't have time to shoot properly when you are trapped in a spider's web and a great spider is advancing on you," Legolas said with a twisted grin. "You know, these are dangerous woods, you ladies shouldn't be out here alone. Spiders or orcs could attack you and no one would know." Fear crept onto the face of the blonde maiden and she looked around quickly.  
  
"Spiders?" she asked, her voice shrill with fear. "Are there really spiders here?"  
  
"Yes, there are indeed," Legolas answered, thoroughly enjoying scaring the maiden. "They have been known to feast on elves. They especially like the maidens." The blonde girl squealed and ran to Legolas.  
  
"Please direct us to the palace of Mirkwood!" she begged, grabbing his arm. "We were separated from our father and we are lost. Don't let the spiders get us!" Legolas looked at both the maidens and noticed small jeweled headbands on their heads and realized these were Maikatasaire's daughters. He silently cursed himself for scaring the one, he was certain his father would hear of it and he'd be in trouble. He suddenly remembered his manners and bowed before them.  
  
"I beg your pardon, ladies," he said with all the politeness of a prince. "I did not realize you were the daughters of Lord Maikatasaire. I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and I would be more than happy to escort you to the palace."  
  
"Thank you, Prince Legolas," the blonde elf replied. "I am Aralondwen, youngest daughter of Maikatasaire. This is my older sister, Taraancaiel." She pointed to the dark-haired girl who was looking at Legolas.  
  
"I see you also know the joys of royal living," Taraancaiel said sarcastically."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid I do," Legolas replied with a sigh. "Are the spiders near?" Taraancaiel asked, looking around curiously.  
  
"Nay, do not worry," Legolas reassured her. "I was only trying to frighten you, I am sorry. The spiders dwell quite a ways from here." Aralondwen stiffened angrily at hearing this but Taraancaiel looked slightly disappointed.  
  
"That is too bad," she said. "I have greatly wished to see the giant spiders of Mirkwood. I have heard many stories about them, you know."  
  
"Really sister," Aralondwen said with a shake of her head. "You must get over your fascination with dangerous things. One of these days it will be your downfall." Taraancaiel scowled at her sister, then disappeared into the thicket. She re-emerged with two horses, a white mare and a black stallion. Aralondwen went to the white horse and climbed onto its back as Legolas went back to Silithien and he too mounted his horse. Taraancaiel, however, stood unmoving on the ground, her arms crossed stubbornly.  
  
"Are you not coming, Lady Taraancaiel? Legolas asked, staring down at the scowling maiden.  
  
"Nay, I am not," she replied, glaring up at him. "I refuse to go to yet another marriage proposal. I am not some object that shall be paraded around, given to someone I do not even know."  
  
"Oh come now, sister," Aralondwen said, rolling her eyes. "Let's not get into this again. Stop being so stubborn and come with us." Taraancaiel stuck out her tongue at her sister, an act that greatly surprised Legolas, then turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction. Legolas watched her go for a moment then trotted up beside her.  
  
"I can not force you to go to the palace," he said, trying to reason with the stubborn elf. "But it is I who will get in trouble if I return without you." Taraancaiel looked up at Legolas and sighed.  
  
"I will make a bargain with you, Prince Legolas," she said, a smile creeping onto her face. "I will accompany you to the palace if you promise to take me to see the spiders tomorrow."  
  
"What?!" Legolas asked, genuinely shocked. "The spiders?! I can't take you to see them! They're very dangerous!"  
  
"Fine then," Taraancaiel replied, looking away. "I guess you and Aralondwen will be going without me." Legolas thought over the consequences of each choice carefully for a moment. If he took her to see the spiders, there was a chance nobody would find out, but if he didn't and returned to the palace without her he would surely be in trouble.  
  
"Fine," he said quietly, annoyed that he had given in to her. "I will take you to see the spiders." Legolas silently wondered if this was how he made his father feel. Taraancaiel suddenly smiled up at him, a pleased look on her face.  
  
"Alright then, Prince Legolas," she said as she climbed onto the black stallion's back after returning to where her sister was waiting impatiently for them. "You may take us to the palace now." Legolas lead the two elvish ladies down the wooded path and they were soon talking and laughing merrily. They soon reached the palace and a servant greeted them as they got on the palace grounds.  
  
"Allow me to take your horses to the stables," he said, bowing before them. Legolas got of his horse as did the ladies, but Taraancaiel gave the servant an unsure look.  
  
"Perhaps I should see my horse to the stable," she said doubtfully. "My horse needs rather..forceful handling. And he's not very fond of strangers."  
  
"Do not worry, Lady Taraancaiel," Legolas said, taking her arm and leading her away from her horse. Our stable hands are quite capable of taking care of your horse." Legolas began to lead the two ladies into the palace when a loud cry from behind caught their attention. They turned around to see the servant lying on his back while Taraancaiel's horse was reared up on its hind legs, looking murderous.  
  
"Dartiro!" Taraancaiel cried, running back to her jet black horse. He calmed down and nuzzled her head as soon as she reached him and began to talk to him soothingly. She shot Legolas an icy glare then helped the fallen servant to his feet. Legolas ran over to the servant, followed by Aralondwen.  
  
"Perhaps you should lead your horse to the stables," Legolas said with an apologetic grin. "I will go with you." Much to Legolas' and Taraancaiel's surprise, Dartiro reached out his long neck and began sniffing Legolas' hair, then gave his head a good lick. Legolas laughed as he tried to push the horse away from him, but Dartiro just snorted and nuzzled Legolas' hands.  
  
"That is very odd." Taraancaiel said quietly. "Dartiro never let's anyone touch him but me; he won't even let Aralondwen go near him." Legolas smiled.  
  
"He must be a good judge of character," he said, still smiling widely at her. Taraancaiel rolled her eyes as she quickly began to lead Dartiro and the other horse to the stables. Legolas and Aralondwen went with her, and when Dartiro, Silithien, and Aralondwen's white mare were all safely in the stable, they made their way back to the palace. When they entered the palace, everyone Legolas had left there was exactly how he had left them, and Lord Maikatasaire was pacing back and forth nervously.  
  
"Ai, finally you two are here!" Lord Maikatasaire exclaimed, running to his daughters. "I was very worried about you."  
  
"We are quite capable of taking care of ourselves, Father," Taraancaiel said as Aralondwen hugged their father. "We are not children."  
  
"Er.yes, well, allow me to introduce to you King Thranduil, Ruler of Mirkwood," Maikatasaire said and both his daughters curtsied politely. Thranduil bowed in returned and motioned for his sons to step forth.  
  
"We are pleased to have both of you in out palace," he said with a warm smile. "These are my sons: Cuephel, Encirthion, Avardo, Dimthule, Calenfuin, and Legolas. If you ever need anything, I'm sure they will be happy to help you." Thranduil looked at all of his sons sternly as if telling "or else". Cuephel stepped forward and took Aralondwen's hand in his as he gawked at her. He knelt before her and gently kissed her hand then spoke.  
  
"My dear Lady Taraancaiel," he said, gazing up at her as if in a trance. "I am very pleased to meet you, I have been anxiously awaiting you arrival and hope you and I will get to know each other better over the next few days."  
  
"I am not Taraancaiel," Aralondwen said, eyeing Cuephel in disgust. "I am Aralondwen, her younger sister."  
  
"Oh," Cuephel replied, turning a deep shade of red. Legolas snickered along with Encirthion and Cuephel shot them a dirty look. He stood up quickly and noticed the other elf maiden in the room looking at him as if he were orc. He decided it might be better if he talked to the real Taraancaiel later.  
  
Thranduil cleared his throat loudly and everyone focused their attention on him instead of the blushing Cuephel. "I'm sure you three are very tired after such a long journey, allow one of my sons to show you to your rooms." Thranduil turned to his sons and looked at them. Encirthion stepped forward and Thranduil smiled gratefully at him. Not to be outdone, Legolas too stepped forward and Thranduil gave him a smile also as Encirthion shook his head, grinning to himself.  
  
"Please follow us Lord and ladies," Encirthion said and offered his arm to Aralondwen to be polite. She accepted with a sweet smile and gently placed her hand on his arm. Legolas knew he must do the same in order to show respect and offered his arm to Taraancaiel, although he was not too thrilled about it. She was still rather angry about the horse incident, but she decided if Dartiro liked him, she should try to, too, so she rested her hand on his strong arm and smiled warmly at him. He returned the smile, feeling a little friendlier towards her, then followed Encirthion down the corridor, especially enjoying the look on Cuephel's as he did. After seeing Lord Maikatasaire and his daughters to their rooms, Encirthion and Legolas both returned to their own chambers for a night's rest.  
  
  
  
Ok, this chapter was a little boring, and I know they didn't ride horses in Mirkwood, but it made the story more interesting in my opinion. Once again, please review or email me at demoness33@hotmail.com to tell me what you thought. I really enjoy hearing what you think and your opinions, and thanks to those who have already reviewed, you're all awesome!! ^^ 


	3. Spiders: part 1

Once again, I do not own any of Tolkien's characters, I only own my own so please don't sue me! And sorry for how the last chapter was all bunched together, I didn't type it like that. I'm sorry if this chapter does that too   
  
Chapter 3: Spiders part 1  
  
Legolas awoke early again the next morning, something he didn't like to do very often. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stood up and began to get dressed for the day. Before he left his chambers, he grabbed his bow, a quiver full of green arrows and his pack, all of which he slung onto his back. He slowly walked down to the royal kitchen, still half asleep. He didn't like to eat breakfast in the dining hall with all the nobles, he preferred to just grab some food right from the old cook, Nrynia, who worked in the kitchens.  
  
"Morning Nyrnia," Legolas said groggily as he entered the kitchen, still yawning with sleepiness.  
  
"Good morning, young prince," Nrynia responded, looking up at him from the bread dough she was kneading. "I am surprised to see you up so early, usually I don't see you until the sun is already high in the sky! You better not have come in here early hoping to steal some of my cookie batter. " Legolas smiled slightly at the old elvish woman.  
  
"I am only hoping to get out of the palace before my father sees me this morning," he explained as he filled his pack with a few rolls and apples. "I wouldn't dream of stealing your cookie batter again, I simply don't want to have to sit through any more 4 hour long councils today." He made a face just thinking about having to sit in his father's study again for hours, listening to nothing but him talk about the dullest things in Middle Earth. Legolas kept this to himself, but he was also hoping to avoid Taraancaiel, perhaps if she didn't see him he wouldn't have to take her to see the spiders. Nyrnia chuckled as she continued to knead the dough with her fists.  
  
"Ai, I can not blame you," she replied. "No offense to you, but I always said you were not cut out for the royal duties of a prince." Legolas grinned.  
  
"Well, I guess that makes two of us then," he said wryly as he took a big bite out of a biscuit, dropping crumbs all over the floor.  
  
"Legolas!" Nyrnia scolded, leaving her dough and going for a broom. "How can a prince such as yourself eat like a wild animal? Please be more careful, I just mopped this floor." She began to sweep the crumbs away, cursing quietly to herself. Legolas continued to eat his biscuit, more carefully of course, and Nyrnia returned to her bread dough when the kitchen door burst open. Nyrnia jumped with surprise then began to yell at Legolas who had just spit out a mouthful of half chewed biscuit onto the floor because he had been startled and was coughing and choking.  
  
"Well, here you are, Prince Legolas," came an all too familiar voice and Legolas scowled as he continued to cough and splutter. "Your brother Encirthion told me I would find you here. I was beginning to think you were trying to get out of the deal you made with me yesterday by avoiding me. I am not so easily gotten rid of." Legolas turned around when he had stopped choking and saw the owner of the voice: Taraancaiel. She had her hands on her hips and was glowering at him from the doorway. He sighed exasperatedly and walked over to her.  
  
"Lady Taraancaiel," he said quietly so Nyrnia wouldn't overhear him. "I do not think seeing the spiders is such a great idea. They are very fascinating, of course, but there are many other things of interest I could show you around the palace."  
  
"Like what, Prince Legolas?" she asked, looking at him expectantly. Legolas thought for a moment and found he couldn't think of a single thing he would call interesting on the palace grounds, except for the archery ranges.  
  
"Well," he began, looking around the kitchen, hoping he would think of something. "There are.er.trees.and um.some rather nice ponds." He looked up at Taraancaiel and saw she was not falling for it. "Alright, so there's nothing to do here, but I still don't think seeing the spiders is very wise."  
  
"If you are scared, Prince Legolas, just tell me and I'll be more than happy to find the spiders on my own," Taraancaiel said coolly, giving him a sympathetic look. "I do not mind." Legolas was outraged that this elf- maiden was implying that he, a prince of Mikwood, was scared of a silly spider.  
  
"I am most certainly not afraid!!" Legolas shouted, letting his temper get the best of him. "If you want to go, let us go right now!" Legolas stormed past Taraancaiel and out of the kitchen, leaving Nyrnia to stare after him in confusion. Taraancaiel smiled triumphantly, then curtsied to Nyrnia and took off after the fuming prince. She caught up to him and snickered softly as she watched him stomp down the hallway, fists clenched and face red with anger. "Are you coming?" he called back to her, stopping and turning to face the lady. "Do not tell me you are having doubts now, o fearless one." Taraancaiel's smile faded into a frown as she ran to walk beside Legolas.  
  
"I am not having doubts, for your information," she spat, glaring up at him. "I was just admiring how noble you look walking like an angry goblin." Legolas growled and looked down at her, noticing she was now smiling again.  
  
"Do you enjoy frustrating me?" Legolas asked, scowling fiercly at her. "Because from the way I see it, I'd say you do." Taraancaiel smiled mischievously.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about," she replied innocently. "I would never try to anger you purposely, Prince Legolas." Legolas shook his head, trying to shake off his anger. He feared he had finally found someone who was more exasperating than himself. The two elves walked side by side down the hallway, until a voice behind them called out to them.  
  
"Legolas, Lady Taraancaiel!" boomed the loud voice. They turned around to see King Thranduil coming their way. "Where are you two off to so early this morning?" he asked, looking puzzled. "Legolas, you usually are never up this early!"  
  
Legolas felt a wave a panic sweep through him, he couldn't tell his father where they were going, but the real problem was he didn't have a cover up story. "Um.we were just going..to..um.." the prince stuttered avoiding his father's eyes.  
  
"Legolas has volunteered to show me around the palace grounds," Taraancaiel said, smiling sweetly up at the king. "He has been acting like a real gentleman."  
  
Thranduil looked at Legolas, shock plainly visible on his face. "Has he?" he asked, almost as if he couldn't believe it. "Legolas, is this true?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is, Father," Legolas answered, staring at the king nervously.  
  
Thranduil continued to look at him suspiciously. "I suppose I will excuse you from this morning's council," he said after a moment of silence. "Make sure to be back by dinner, and stay out of trouble."  
  
"Of course, your majesty," Taraancaiel said as she curtsied. She noticed Legolas still stood, biting his lower lip nervously, and elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Ow!" he cried, shaken from his daze. He looked at Taraancaiel and she gave him a patronizing look. "Oh, yes, we will be careful, Father," he said quickly, bowing. Thranduil nodded slowly, then walked past them, continuing down the hall. Taraancaiel and Legolas waited for the king to leave their sight, then began walking down the hall again, toward the palace doors. "Whew, that was close!" Legolas said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thanks for helping me out back there, that was incredible!"  
  
Taraancaiel smiled. "Just one of my many talents," she said with a grin. She looked at him and noticed he was looking at her rather oddly. "What is it?" she asked, giving him a strange look in return.  
  
"Nothing," Legolas said, looking away. "It's just, you're not really what I expected, being a lady and all. Cuephel would go crazy if he knew some of the things you do."  
  
Taraancaiel scowled. "Cuephel," she spat, wrinkling her nose. "I am not going to marry him. My father will not choose my husband for me, I am my own master." Legolas could picture perfectly in his mind Cuephel's expression if he had been listening to his 'wife to be' talking just now. He couldn't help snickering and Taraancaiel glared at him. "What is so funny about that?" she asked, her eyes flashing with anger. "Do you think because I am a maiden I can not think for myself?"  
  
"No, that's not why I was laughing," Legolas said quickly. "I was just wondering how someone could arrange so different people to be married."  
  
Taraancaiel sighed sadly. "Yes, I think it's rather stupid," she replied. "I wish arranged marriages were never thought of." They reached the palace doors and left the palace, heading toward the main woodland path. Taraancaiel looked at the stables in the opposite direction then looked at Legolas. "Are we not riding?" she asked.  
  
"Nay, we will have to travel on some very narrow paths," Legolas replied. "Horses would not be able to go on them." Taraancaiel nodded and they continued to walk on the path. When they were far away from the palace, Taraancaiel pulled her short bow from behind her back. Legolas hadn't even noticed it there before, her dark hair had been covering it.  
  
"Finally, I can take this thing off my back," she said happily. "It was beginning to hurt."  
  
"If it hurt, why did you keep it on your back?" Legolas asked, admiring the jewel encrusted bow.  
  
"I'm.not supposed to have it." she answered, looking down to avoid his eyes. "Please do not tell anyone, Legolas," she added, looking at him with a pleading look in her green eyes. "My father forbade me to use a bow a century ago when my mother died, but I could not give it up. If he was to find out I was disobeying him.well, it wouldn't be very good to say the least. Please promise me you won't tell."  
  
"I promise," Legolas answered. "If you don't mind me asking, how did your mother die?" Legolas immediately regretted asking the question when Taraancaiel looked down sadly. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to-"  
  
"She was killed by orcs," Taraancaiel answered suddenly. "She and my father were on their way to Lothlorien when they were ambushed. My mother was a great warrior and she killed many orcs, but she was separated from my father and the guards.when they found her body it was too destroyed to even take back to bury. Ever since then my father forbade me and Aralondwen to use any weapons even though my mother being a warrior had nothing to do with her death." Legolas nodded sympathetically and they both remained silent for a while.  
  
An hour later, Legolas stopped and sat down on a fallen tree, pulling his pack from his back. Taraancaiel stopped and looked at him. "Why are we stopping?" she asked. "Are we near the spiders lair?"  
  
"Nay, the spiders dwell a little further from here," Legolas answered, taking an apple out of his pack. "We stopped because I'm getting hungry." He took a big bite out of the apple and Taraancaiel rolled her eyes impatiently.  
  
"I'm going to have a look around while you stuff your face," she said as she wandered of the path.  
  
"Alright, but do be careful," Legolas called after her. "If anything should happen to you, it will be my fault!" Legolas sat and ate in peace for about ten minutes when a shrill squeal rang out from the forest. Recognizing Taraancaiel's voice, he jumped to his feet and began to sprint in the direction the cry had come from, leaving his bow and pack behind. "Lady Taraancaiel, are you alright?" Legolas asked urgently when he saw her. "What is the matter?" Taraancaiel turned to him, smiling widely.  
  
"Look, Legolas!" she exclaimed, pointing to a huge shimmering spider web in front of her. "Isn't it beautiful?" Legolas gazed at Taraancaiel, seeing her in a new light. She was genuinely smiling now, and he realized she was quite pretty, even beautiful. It was hard to see her true beauty when she was constantly scowling and pouting, but now he could plainly see why so many elves had asked for her hand. He would have said Aralondwen was by far the prettier of the two, but now he had a different view on the Lady Taraancaiel.  
  
"Yes it's gorgeous," he replied, not even looking at the web. "Let's get back to the path now, there could be spiders near." When Taraancaiel did not respond, he looked down at her and noticed she was looking intently at something, but he couldn't see what.  
  
"Legolas," she said, excitement in her voice. "I see a spider, look, it's right over there!"  
  
Ok, another chapter done! Please give opinions, suggestions, review, etc or email me at demoness33@hotmail. I really like it when people review ^^ And I'd like to give a really BIG thanks to treehugger for all the positive feedback you've given me, I really really appreciate it, and I love your story, In the Hall of the Wood Elf King ^-^ That's all for now, and I'll try to get a new chapter up as soon as possible, but it might not be until next weekend cuz I have drivers training all this week. 


	4. Spiders: part 2

I don't own any of Tolkien's characters, etc etc. Ok, right into chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4: spiders part 2  
  
Taraancaiel pointed excitedly at the giant spider that was secretly watching the two elves from it's hiding place on a tree branch. Legolas looked up and didn't know how he had missed it. It's eerie yellow eyes were fixed on them, and Legolas had a bad feeling that it was determining the best way to attack.  
  
"It's incredible!" Taraancaiel exclaimed, obviously not considering the danger she and Legolas were in. "I didn't know they were quite that big, and their eyes are the most beautiful color I've ever seen!" Legolas looked down at her in disbelief and Taraancaiel looked back at him, her eyes shining with delight.  
  
"Taraancaiel," he whispered, trying to stay calm and not yell at her. "That beast is hunting us!! How can you sit and say how beautiful it is when it's probably wondering how we taste!!" Taraancaiel frowned and was quiet for a minute.  
  
"They.don't really eat elves, do they, Legolas?" she inquired suddenly. "I always thought that was just a myth."  
  
"Yes, they eat elves!!" he shouted, losing his cool. "I wasn't lying when I said that before! Why do you think I was against taking you here?!" Taraancaiel crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"You don't have to yell at me," she muttered angrily. "And I still think the spider's amazing." Legolas rolled his eyes. He didn't bother to argue back, he just couldn't win with her. The spider slowly crept nearer to the two of them, and Legolas was horrified to see the spider was not alone.  
  
'Of course,' he thought angrily. 'The stupid things always travel in packs.' When the all the spiders were on the ground and within their sight, there were 4 spiders in all, they began to cackle loudly, a very unpleasant sound.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here, my dears?" asked a rather large female spider, most likely their leader. "Two delicious elf treats! What a nice surprise!" The spiders all laughed again, purple saliva dripping from their large fangs. They were very ugly, covered with thick black fur all over their large bodies, with eight beady yellow eyes. Legolas instinctively grabbed for his bow, but he found it was not on his back. Fear swept through him when he remembered he had left it on the log near the path.  
  
"Taraancaiel," he whispered, trying to not let his fear show on his face. "Do you have your bow with you?" Taraancaiel shook her head, still admiring the four spiders.  
  
"I left it next to yours," she answered, then looked up at him, grinning widely. "Legolas, you didn't tell me the spiders could talk!"  
  
"Will you shut up about the blasted spiders!" he yelled. "Do you not understand? We are completely defenseless!!" He slapped himself in the face for being so stupid to announce that for all the spiders to hear. Taraancaiel glared up at him. She then did something that surprised Legolas very much. She walked past him, right up to the spiders and began to speak harshly.  
  
"Listen to me, all of you," she said. "We mean you no harm by coming here and are sorry if we have disturbed you in any way. Now, just let us be on our way and we will let you be on yours." The female spider grinned wickedly.  
  
"And why would we want to do that?" she asked, her voice scratchy and high pitched. "Why should we give up such a perfect meal so easily handed to us? This kind of thing does not happen very often, you know." The spider took a step closer to the elf maiden and Legolas shouted a warning.  
  
"Taraancaiel! Get away from that monster!" The spider bared it's long white fangs and flashed a menacing smile.  
  
"Do not try to protect this foolish one," she cried to Legolas, who stood back a ways. "It is her own choice to sacrifice herself to us!" Taraancaiel scowled fiercely and launched a hard kick at the spider standing in front of her. Legolas watched in horror as her leg flew towards the beast and he ran to try to stop her. But he was not fast enough. The spider was much more agile than Taraancaiel had thought and it quickly scuttled to the side, evading her kick. The force of her own moving leg threw her off balance and she toppled over, landing face first right in front of the huge spider. The spider saw Legolas coming and wasted no time. It sunk it's fangs into her leg, penetrating her dress and her flesh. An agonizing scream filled the air and Taraancaiel struggled vainly to get away from the creature that was causing her so much pain. The spider had completely forgotten about Legolas until his boot was planted into it's face with such force that it flipped the spider and sent it rolling, also knocking it unconcious. The other spiders hissed and spat with anger, then began to advance on the enraged elf prince. He turned to them, his eyes livid with fury then screamed a bloodcurdling battle cry before he jumped onto the spiders.  
  
Taraancaiel laid on the ground, still in shock and much pain. She watched Legolas attack the spiders he had just been so terrified of minutes ago and marveled at his bravery and strength. She knew he could not handle all of them by himself much longer, so she tried to sit up, and succeeded. She shakily got to her feet, although her leg screamed in protest. Legolas had managed to separate one of the spiders from the rest and he was kicking it mercilessly. The spider shrieked in pain as bright red blood dripped down it's smashed body. Taraancaiel saw the other two spiders sneaking up on Legolas from behind. She growled and lunged forward at the spiders she had once thought were beautiful. They were taken by complete surprise when Taraancaiel attacked them, they thought she was hurt too badly to move. She jumped onto one of the spiders and it screeched loudly and began to run around wildly, trying to throw her off. Taraancaiel gritted her teeth and wrapped an arm around the thrashing spider's neck. With a swift pull back, she succeeded in snapping the spider's neck and it came to a sudden halt and fell to the ground, lifeless. Legolas had managed to beat the life out of one of the spiders and had turned on the last one while Taraancaiel was killing the other. The spider looked up at him, all eight eyes wide with terror.  
  
"Please," it begged, closing it's eyes tightly and bowing in front of Legolas' feet. "Please do not kill me. I meant you know harm, I swear it. The other spiders, they forced me to come with them. Please, have mercy on me." Legolas lifted his foot, intending to crush the spider's head. He was about to let his foot go crashing down when Taraancaiel's voice stopped him.  
  
"Legolas, don't!" she cried and he looked over to see her standing, spider blood all over the front of her torn and battered dress. "Let it go. It's defenseless by its self. It's no longer a threat." Legolas sighed and nodded. He put down his foot and stared at the spider.  
  
"Get out of here," he snarled. "And let this be a lesson to you. If you ever attack an elf again, you won't get away alive." The spider gulped and began to run, making much noise as it ran through the brush and into the forest. Legolas and Taraancaiel watched it go, making sure it was not going to get other spiders. When the spider was far out of earshot, Legolas turned to Taraancaiel and smiled. She returned the smile, but Legolas noticed her eyes were strangely glossy looking. Before he could say anything, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground. "Taraancaiel!" he cried, running to her and kneeling down beside her. "Are you alright? Please answer me!" He lifted her up and supported her back so she could sit up. Her eyes flickered open and she looked at him, her face blank of any emotion.  
  
"I..I'm fine, Legolas," she replied softly, staring straight at him. "I just feel a little strange." Legolas watched her with concern then suddenly remembered the spider bite on her leg. He quickly pulled back her dress hem, uncovering her wounded leg and he gasped involuntarily. Her leg was huge, nearly twice it's normal size due to swelling. What worried him the most, though, was the purple lacy lines running through her pale skin, and he realized it must be the spiders poison moving through her veins. He looked down at her and saw she was still staring at him, not blinking. "How long do I have?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Um..I..well, I should say."he stuttered, not able to tell her the truth. He didn't want to frighten her by telling her she could die within 3 hours. "I don't know," he finally lied. "But we must get back to the palace, and fast." She nodded and tried to get up, but couldn't. Tears filled her sparkling green eyes and she began to weep and pound the ground with her fists. She was not crying because she was in pain, she was crying because she was so mad at herself and now she had to depend on Legolas to save her life. The only thing she truly feared had come true, she couldn't take care of herself without the help of someone else.  
  
"Damn those creatures!" she screamed, shaking uncontrollably. "Damn myself for being so careless!" Legolas looked on as she cried, and he gently touched her cheek to comfort her. Her sobs diminished and she looked up at the prince, her eyes full of anger.  
  
"Please do not cry," he said softly and much to her surprise he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I promise everything will be fine." Taraancaiel smiled through her tears. If this had come from anyone else she wouldn't have believed them, but for some reason she trusted Legolas. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Come, we must get going," Legolas said, gently picking her up and cradling her in his arms. "I don't wish to meet anymore spiders today, no matter how fascinating they are." Taraancaiel smiled gratefully up at him then snuggled into the curve of Legolas' strong arm and closed her eyes, trying to rest as he began to walk back toward the path. She was falling asleep when Legolas shook her, causing her to open her eyes and glare up at him.  
  
"Stop it, Legolas," she complained. "I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"Nay, do not close your eyes," he replied, looking at her strangely. "It will be hard to wake you if you should fall asleep." Taraancaiel sighed and doubted if she would be able to keep her eyes open for more than ten minutes. Legolas carried Taraancaiel to the path where he quickly grabbed both of their bows and quivers and his pack. He knew he must hurry back to the palace, Taraancaiel had been sleeping with her eyes closed, a sign of serious sickness in an elf. He greatly wished he could take her to some other healer in Mirkwood so he would not have to face his father, but he knew of no other healers in Mirkwood that dwelled outside of the palace. He could already picture his father's furious look when he brought in Cuephel's betrothed and cringed slightly at the thought.  
  
For about an hour he walked briskly down the path, carrying the wounded elf maiden. "Stay awake," he said gently for the twentieth time when he looked down at her and saw she had once again closed her eyes. Taraancaiel squirmed in his grasp and he had to stop and get a better hold on her, for he had nearly dropped her. "Taraancaiel, you must keep still," he scolded, then gasped. He gazed into her face, a look of horror on his. The purple lines that were the poison in her veins had spread from her leg to her face in a little over an hour and sweat was rolling down her fair face from fever. "Valar help her." he whispered and broke into a full out sprint. He ran the remainder of the way to the palace, not slowing at all the whole way and praying silently that she would live. When he finally reached the palace grounds, he ran to the doors of the palace and threw his body into them, throwing them open. "Father!!" he shouted, running down the halls insanely. "Father, please come quick!!" Thranduil emerged from one of the rooms, his study, followed by most of Legolas' brothers.  
  
"Legolas, what are you screaming about, my son?" he asked, his brown eyes filled with concern. His eyes drifted to Tarancaiel and his expression quickly changed to anger. "What have you done?" he asked in a hushed whisper, then rising to a bellow. "What have you done?!" Legolas' brothers all looked at him with shock, awaiting his answer.  
  
"Father, please let me explain-" Legolas pleaded but Thranduil held up a hand for silence. Legolas stood, holding the now unconscious Taraancaiel in his arms, and looked up at his father miserably. Thranduil glared down at Legolas, as if trying to see right through him.  
  
"Cuephel," Thranduil snapped, breaking the awkward silence that had formed. "Take the Lady Taraancaiel to the healing wing, and quickly." Cuephel nodded and approached Legolas with caution, thinking whatever he did to Taraancaiel he might do to him. He snatched Taraancaiel from Legolas' arms and quickly proceeded to rush her to the palace healers. Legolas stood by himself in the corridor, all of his brothers surrounded his father on the opposite side of the hall, and they were all staring at him in disbelief. They had all seen Legolas get in trouble before, but none of them had ever imagined he could do something so horrible. Legolas was beginning to feel horrible just by them staring at him like that, even though he knew he had done nothing to harm anyone. Thranduil was obviously thinking what to say to his youngest son, for this act had greatly surprised him as well. He moved toward Legolas slowly, and began to speak quietly. "Legolas," he said, disappointment in his noble voice. "I have nothing to say to you right now. I must now go find Lord Maikatasaire and try to explain that his daughter has been hurt. Until I can think of something to say to you, just stay out of the way." With those words, the forest king left his sons and walked down the hallway, his robes billowing behind him. Avardo, Dimthule, and Calenfuin all followed their father, not wanting to miss anything. Encirthion, however, walked over to his youngest brother and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Legolas let a deep sigh escape from his lips then looked at Encirthion.  
  
"I really messed up this time, brother," he said, trying not to show the distress he felt. "Father won't even give me a punishment.you know you're in big trouble when you're not even punished right away." Encirthion laughed grimly, although it was half hearted.  
  
"What exactly happened, Legolas?" he finally asked, staring into his brother's blue eyes. "I knew something was up when Lady Taraancaiel came to my room, woke me up and asked where she could find you. But.what happened to her?" Legolas bit his lower lip.  
  
"I took her to see the spiders," he admitted, looking away from his brother's eyes. "I didn't want to, though. Ever since we ran into them when I was young, I have been rather..bothered by them. But she made me promise to take her and I kept my promise. She was bitten by a spider and I brought her back here."  
  
"If you are telling the truth, and I know you don't lie, at least not to me," Encirthion said, grinning and trying to cheer up Legolas. "Then I don't see how you have done anything wrong." Legolas shook his head guiltily.  
  
"I should have stopped her, refused to take her, or at least protected her. It is my fault, brother." Encirthion stood next to Legolas for some time, comforting him by just being there. He knew his brother would never intentionally hurt someone and had a good heart. He just hoped their father knew that.  
  
Ok, another chapter done! Once again, please,please PLEASE review, it makes me want to type more when I know people enjoy reading my writing. My email address is demoness33@hotmail.com if you want to email suggestions or something. Alright, that's about it so I'll keep writing! 


	5. Secrets Unveiled

Alright, I don't own tolkien's characters or anything else except my own.  
  
Chapter 5: Secrets Unveiled  
  
Cuephel watched as Taraancaiel tossed and turned in her bed in the healing wing. He had brought her there as fast as he could, just like his father had told him, and he was anxiously watching the head healer pour some steaming liquid down the lady's throat.  
  
"Will she be alright?" he asked when the healer had finished. "Is she going to die?"  
  
"Nay, she will be fine, Prince Cuephel," the elven-healer replied. "You seemed to have gotten her here just in time. The anti poison we gave her should start to take affect in about a half hour." The healer looked down at the elf-maiden, who was still rolling and thrashing madly in her sleep, and pitied her. "Poor thing," he added. "Those cursed spiders should all be killed. I have at least one spider injury to deal with every week." He nodded respectfully to Cuephel, then left the room. Cuephel gazed at Taraancaiel and noticed she had tears streaming down her flushed face. He moved toward her bed and reached down, intending to wipe them away, when she lashed out and grabbed him around the wrist. He recoiled with surprise, but her slender hand held fast to his wrist, and he found he could not escape her surprisingly strong grasp.  
  
"Keep away from him, you monster!" he heard her cry, even though she slept fast. "Don't you dare harm him!" Cuephel watched Taraancaiel with terror in his grey eyes as he struggled to free his wrist from her.  
  
"Please let go of me!" he said fearfully. "You.you're hurting me!" Taraancaiel continued to writh in her sleep and kicked the bedcovers off of her as Cuephel tried to wretch his wrist from her. She suddenly let go of him, a piercing scream escaping from her lips as she did. Cuephel went flying backwards and crashed into a wall, collapsing in a heap beside it. He thought for sure everyone in the palace must have heard that scream, then began to fear people might think he was hurting her. He quickly stood up, deciding to leave the maiden by herself and not risk getting in trouble, when he heard her say something again.  
  
"Legolas." she whispered, tears flowing steadily from her eyes still as she slept. "I am sorry, so sorry.please.forgive me." Cuephel felt his blood boil as Taraancaiel uttered his brother's name. He could tell by the way she spoke that this was not her fever speaking through her. He turned around to face her, his fists clenched and fury flaring in his eyes.  
  
"Legolas." he growled, spitting the name off his tongue in hate. He walked up to Taraancaiel and glared down at her in disgust. "Do not worry, my fair one," he said, his voice bittersweet and his face full of anger. "I will see to it you are not bothered by that...ruffian again. I would not want you to forget who you belong to." His face twisted into an insane grin and he turned around and left the room, laughing quietly to himself as he did.  
  
Encirthion and Legolas were still outside of Thranduil's study when Cuephel stormed past them. He gave Legolas a cold glare as he walked by, then turned around quickly and continued to walk away. Legolas stared after his older brother, confusion on his face.  
  
"What's his problem?" Encirthion asked, noticing Cuephel's odd behavior also. "He looked at you like you were an orc."  
  
"I do not know," Legolas replied then looked suddenly at Encirthion. "I thought Cuephel was supposed to be looking after Taraancaiel," he said, the look of confusion increasing.  
  
"He wouldn't have left her alone, would he?" Encirthion shrugged.  
  
"I know not," he answered.  
  
"Perhaps we should go and see if she's alright." Legolas shook his head slowly.  
  
"Nay," he said quietly. "I would feel terrible having to look at her again when she was like that." Encirthion raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?" he asked, staring down at Legolas. "If you can look at dead, mutilated orcs, you can surely look at a sick elf-maiden." Legolas shifted his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably.  
  
"I do not care about the orcs that are dead when I look at them," he answered. "But I do care about..wait." Legolas trailed off into silence and Encirthion smirked at him, something that greatly annoyed Legolas.  
  
"Oh, I see," Encirthion said in a sing song voice, about to burst with laughter. "You do care about Taraancaiel, is that what you were going to say, brother?"  
  
"No!" Legolas shouted, crossing his arms defensively. "I was simply going to say.er.she is.one of our people and I do not wish to see a member of our race hurt, that is all." Encirthion rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come, Legolas" he said, dragging his brother by his arm. "What would Father say if he knew that we knew Lady Taraancaiel was alone in her illness, and we did nothing about it? That's what I thought, now come!" Encirthion dragged a very reluctant Legolas all the way up to the healing wing where he finally released him. They asked the healer where they would find Taraancaiel then slowly opened the door to her room. When they entered, Taraancaiel's fits had ceased and she laid unmoving and quiet on her bed in her white underdress, her bed sheets were lying on the floor.  
  
Legolas immediately covered his eyes and flushed deep red, turning his back to the sleeping maiden.  
  
"Encirthion, if someone comes in and sees us in here with her in her underclothing it might not be too good." Encirthion nodded, but couldn't help snickering at his brother a little.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, cover her up!" he said, enjoying the panicked look Legolas had as he looked over at him.  
  
"Me?" he asked shrilly, then covered his mouth to muffle his voice so as not to wake her. "Why must I do it? You're older!"  
  
"Yea, but you're the one in love with her!" he said louder than he intended then broke into peals of laughter when he saw Legolas' horrified face.  
  
"I am not!!!" Legolas shouted, losing his temper and tackling Encirthion then wrestling him to the floor. Encirthion collapsed to the floor, Legolas pinning his shoulders to hold him there. Encirthion continued to laugh, even though he was in a considerable amount of pain. "Take it back, Encirthion," Legolas growled, inches from his brother's face.  
  
"I can not tell a lie, brother," Encirthion replied, then burst into fresh laughter. Legolas was about to completely lose control of his temper when a soft voice made him freeze suddenly.  
  
"Ai, Valar, be quiet!" Encirthion and Legolas both jumped to their feet and looked down to see Taraancaiel wide awake, smiling weakly. "I thought I was going to have to get up and separate you two myself." Legolas quickly bent over and picked up the blankets on the floor and covered Taraancaiel, trying to keep his face from flushing as he did. "I'm glad you are here, Legolas." Encirthion stifled a snicker, causing Taraancaiel to give him a puzzled look and Legolas to shoot him a cold glare. He bit his lower lip and casually directed his gaze to the ceiling. Legolas focused his attention back on Taraancaiel and she continued to speak. "I am so sorry, Legolas." she said, closing her eyes. "I should have heeded your warning but I was careless and forced you as well as myself into danger. I was so worried..please, will you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I do, Lady Taraancaiel," Legolas replied, ignoring Encirthion's quiet sniggers. "Please do not blame yourself, it was I who put us into danger. I should not have taken you to see those monsters. If anyone should be asking for forgiveness, it should be me."  
  
"Nay, you took me to see the spiders because I asked you," she retorted, gazing into his deep blue eyes. "And I am thankful you did. I still must admit their eyes were rather beautiful." Legolas rolled his eyes then smiled down at her. He rested his strong hand on her smaller one and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Their eyes were dull and ugly compared to yours, my lady," Legolas said quietly, temporarily forgetting about Encirthion's presence. Taraancaiel blushed and looked down as Encirthion snorted with laughter once more.  
  
"Your words are sweet, Prince Legolas," she replied. "As are you." Legolas smiled widely and tried not to meet Encirthion's gaze. Taraancaiel smiled shyly up at Legolas, a look he had never seen her possess, and he gingerly smoothed a piece of her long brown hair away from her face. It was silent for a while, except for Encirthion's occasional chuckles, when all of a sudden the door burst open, causing Legolas to jump and Encirthion to nearly fall over.  
  
"Taraancaiel!" Lord Maiakatasaire cried, running to his daughter, nearly plowing over Legolas. "My daughter, I am so relieved you are alive!" Legolas noticed Aralondwen followed her father to her sister's bedside, and much to Legolas' dismay, so did his own father.  
  
"Once again, I am terribly sorry, Lord Maikatasaire," Thranduil apologized, following Maikatasaire through the room. "I do not know how something like this could have happened." Lord Maikatatsaire ignored Thranduil and bent over his daughter, looking her over for serious injury.  
  
"Father, I am fine," Taraancaiel assured Maikatasaire, pushing him away as she did. "'Twas only a little spider bite."  
  
"Only a spider bite?" Maiakatasaire asked, staring at his daughter in disbelief. "Do you know how many people are killed by those wretched creatures? Do you know how close you almost came to being one of them?"  
  
"Yes, but I am fine now, Father," she replied with a smile. "I am sorry I made you worry so, but now that you know I am alright, there is no need for me to be here anymore." Taraancaiel began to get out of her bed and Maikatasaire pushed her back down.  
  
"I think not!" he exclaimed, a stern look on his face. "You are not moving from this room until the healer says you may. And I have other matters I wish to discuss with you." He gave her a strict look and she looked up at him in question.  
  
"What is it, Father?" she asked, truly not knowing what he was talking about. Maikatasaire looked down at her then calmly pulled a very familiar bow from behind his back, anger filling his face. Taraancaiel stared at the bow, which she recognized as her own in horror. She looked at Legolas, eyes wide with disbelief. "You told my father?" she whispered, her voice quavering slightly. "How could you? I trusted you!" Legolas stared at Taraancaiel and shook his head.  
  
"I didn't tell, I swore to you I wouldn't," he said, hurt that she would accuse him. "I didn't-"  
  
"Legolas," Thranduil said angrily. "I thought I told you to stay out of the way? Can you not even do that? Get out of here this instant!" Legolas looked at his father and was sorry to see disappointment in his brown eyes. He slowly left the room, angry at himself once again for displeasing his father.  
  
"I do not want that boy around either of my daughters anymore," Maikatasaire growled as soon as Legolas had left. "He is clearly a bad influence to them both, and he nearly killed my Taraancaiel."  
  
"He didn't nearly kill me!" Taraancaiel shrieked, rising from her bed again. "He only took me to see the spiders because I forced him to! And if it weren't for him I'd be dead right now!"  
  
"You have no right to speak right now," Maikatasaire said coldly, turning to his daughter. Taraancaiel closed her mouth and sank back onto her bed, a scowl on her face.  
  
"Legolas is not at all like this, Lord," Thranduil said, defending his son. "I must admit he can be rather careless at times, but he would never hurt someone, and it is true that he did save your daughter's life." Maikatasaire glared at King Thranduil, and Thranduil glared back. Finally, Maikatasaire backed down.  
  
"I am.sorry, your majesty," he said quietly, not looking at the King. "I meant no disrespect to you or the prince, I am just concerned for my daughters' well being, that is all."  
  
"Yes, I understand," Thranduil replied, and bowed as he went for the door. "I will leave you now, Maikatasaire. Come Encirthion." Encirthion started when he heard his name. He had been talking quietly with Lady Aralondwen and he looked over at his father.  
  
"Oh, yes, coming, Father," he said and walked to the door.  
  
"Please allow Prince Encirthion to stay, your highness," Aralondwen said sweetly as Thranduil and his son went through the door. "He has been the most pleasant company I have had all day." Thranduil shot Aralondwen and Encirthion a questioning look then shrugged and left the room. Aralondwen and Encirthion went back to talking softly to each other and Maikatasaire turned to Tarancaiel. She looked up at her father fearlessly and spoke quietly.  
  
"Who told you about my bow?" she asked, her eyes fixed on her weapon.  
  
"That is not important," her father replied sternly. "You have been deliberately disobeying me, daughter. I do not know if it was that Legolas who put you up to using the bow, but you still used it against my wishes."  
  
"Legolas did nothing wrong, Father," Taraancaiel said hotly, glaring up at her father. "Stop trying to blame what I did on someone else. Like King Thranduil said, he saved my life and should not be thought less of by you or anyone."  
  
"Do not even tell me what to think," Maikatasaire snapped. "Finding out about your using a bow makes me realize just how unappreciative you truly are, Taraancaiel. How many marriage proposals have I tried to arrange for you already? And you've made up an excuse to not marry each one. Well, this is the last time, my daughter. You will marry Prince Cuephel, whether you like him or not." Taraancaiel stared at her father in horror.  
  
"But Father!" she shouted, his words sinking into her. "Marriage is about love, not punishment!" Maikatasaire held up a hand for silence.  
  
"I have spoken, Taraancaiel." Taraancaiel glared at her father for a moment then threw her face into her pillow and tried to fight back tears.  
  
"I will not marry him, Father.I do not love him." she whispered bitterly as her father left the room. He turned around suddenly, hearing his daughter's voice, a look of pure anger on his face.  
  
"You will marry Cuephel!" he roared. "And if you refuse to do as I tell you, I will strip you of your name and title and cast you away and never acknowledge you as my daughter again!" With those final words, Lord Maikatasaire stormed out of the room, his face purple with anger. Taraancaiel could no longer hold back the tears that were now burning her eyes and she began to sob hysterically into her pillow. Encirthion and Aralondwen looked on in shock as Maikatasaire left his eldest daughter in tears. Aralondwen quickly ran to her sister and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Please do not cry, sister," she said, her voice calm and soothing. "It isn't so bad. I'm sure Cuephel will make a good husband, and just think, you'll get to live in the palace-"  
  
"I don't love him, Aralondwen!" Taraancaiel screamed, tears almost blinding her. "You do not understand! You will never understand." Aralondwen hugged her sister gently, tears welling in her own eyes.  
  
"Ai, Taraancaiel," she whispered, a sob escaping from her throat. "I am so sorry."  
  
"You have done nothing, Aralondwen," Taraancaiel replied, her tears subsiding. "Do not apologize for my foolishness."  
  
"No," Aralondwen said, beginning to shake with sobs. "It was I.I told Father about your bow.I am so sorry." Taraancaiel stared at her sister, not believing what she was hearing. Aralondwen and her were so close, they never did anything like this to each other. "I was so worried about you, Taraancaiel," Aralondwen explained. "Father asked me where you were and it slipped out. I know I always scolded you for using the bow, but you must believe me, I would never have told Father intentionally." Taraancaiel looked up at Aralondwen, sadness visible in her green eyes.  
  
"Sister," she said softly. "Do you not remember how it feels? Do not tell me you do not miss Untilion, for I know you must. You were the best sword wielder in our land, no one, not even men could best you. I do not know how you could just give that up because Father said you must. I could never give up my bow, not even now." Tears streamed down Aralondwen's face and Encirthion placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You never told me this," he said gently. "Were you really that good, Aralondwen?" Aralondwen smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes," she answered, smiling up at the prince. "I loved my sword more than anything.I remember how hard it was to lock it away." Aralondwen suddenly turned to Taraancaiel and grinned. "You must really love him, sister." Taraancaiel's eyes widened at the change of subject.  
  
"What?!" she screeched. "Love him?? Love who? I love no one, I am no man's master-"  
  
"Oh come now," Aralondwen interrupted. "It is obvious you are in love with Prince Legolas. Why else would you be so upset about marrying Cuephel? I never remember hearing you talk of love before, sister." Taraancaiel scowled.  
  
"I.don't..think I love him." she stuttered. "I must admit though, he is really brave and I enjoy his company. And he did save me from spiders. Ai, he-"  
  
"See?" Aralondwen said, grinning widely. Encirthion smirked too as he watched the two maidens.  
  
"No, I do not see," Taraancaiel said stubbornly. "Do not try to make things more complicated than they already are, Aralondwen." Aralondwen sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course not, sister," Aralondwen said and stood up as the dinner bell chimed. "Prince Encirthion and I will go fetch you dinner and return soon. Farewell, Taraancaiel." Taraancaiel nodded and Encirthion and Aralondwen left her room, arm in arm. She soon fell asleep, trying not to think about her troubles as she did.  
  
Whew, that was a long chapter. Sorry about the boringness, I promise it's gonna get better! Ok, please review or email me at demoness33@hotmail.com I really appreciate the people who have already reviewed, thanx all, you're all awesome! Ok, next chapter's on the way. 


	6. Archery Lessons

I don't own any of Tolkien's characters or places or anything else, so please don't sue me. I'm really sorry about how the chapters have been all scrunched together, I know it's really annoying. I've tried everything to make them stop, and I'm sorry if this chapter is like that too.  
  
Chapter 6: Archery Lessons  
  
The next few days were slow and full of tension in the palace of Mirkwood. Taraancaiel was forced to stay in the healing wing for at least three more days under the supervision of the palace healers. Lord Maikatasaire had been arranging a wedding date for his daughter and Prince Cuephel with King Thranduil, and the two of them were having a hard time agreeing on anything. Also, rumors of war with the dwarves had been floating around the palace, causing an uneasiness in everyone.  
  
A healer came to Taraancaiel's bed one evening, four days after her encounter with the spiders, and released her from his care. She was extremely happy to get out of the small, stuffy room, but she was also still very angry at her father. She greatly wished she still had her bow, for she wanted to practice at the archery ranges to take her mind off of her troubles. She made her way up to her room to change her clothes when much to her dismay, she met up with Cuephel in the hallway.  
  
"Ah, Lady Taraancaiel," he said, kneeling in front of her and kissing her pale hand. "I am greatly relieved to see you are well again. I trust you have heard the good news about us?" He stood up and grinned down at her. Taraancaiel looked up at him and her face twisted in anger.  
  
"If you are referring to the marriage my father is planning for me, then yes, sadly I have heard," she replied, her eyes narrowed and her voice cold. "But do not think I will give in to marrying you so easily, Prince Cuephel. I do not love you, and I refuse to marry someone I do not care for, even in my father demands me to." Cuephel stared at the scowling maiden in disbelief for a moment, then his face too began to fill with anger.  
  
"You will marry me if I desire it," Cuephel spat, grasping her arm tightly. "And you will love me, or you will learn to." Taraancaiel wretched her arm from the Prince with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Do not tell me what to do," she said bitterly, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I am sorry that I do not love you, but it can not be helped." She turned and continued to walk to her room, and she heard Cuephel stomp his foot in rage and shout after her.  
  
"It can be helped," he growled. "If you hadn't met Legolas, this would never have happened! Ai, how I despise him!" Taraancaiel turned around and shot Cuephel a look of fury and astonishment.  
  
"Legolas has nothing to do with any of this," she said, staring at him in disbelief. "How dare you try to blame him! He has done nothing wrong yet everyone wants to try to make him seem like he's a bad person!" Cuephel glared at her for a moment, gritting his teeth in anger, then spun quickly on his heel and stormed away. Taraancaiel watched him go, feeling her anger diminish slightly, then too continued on her way to her chambers.  
  
Legolas had spent most of his time since he had talked to Taraancaiel and his father at the archery range. He always could go there to drown his problems in a hard session of shooting targets with his prized bow. He carefully fitted an arrow to his bow, drew back the leathery drawstring, took careful aim, then let the arrow fly at his target, which happened to be a large round slab of wood. The arrow struck the target smack in the middle, as did the previous 24 arrows, but still Legolas was not satisfied. He could remember when Encirthon came to the ranges every night and wouldn't leave until he had shot 100 perfect bullseyes. He fitted another arrow, and was about to release it again, when a sound of rustling leaves came from behind him and he spun around, aiming his bow at the source of the noise.  
  
"Are you going to shoot me, Prince Legolas?" Taraancaiel asked, her green eyes glowing mysteriously in the dim light. Legolas sighed with relief and put down his bow. He turned back around and shot the target again, yet another arrow planted itself square in the middle of one of the targets.  
  
"I see you are up and walking again, Lady," Legolas said as he pulled another arrow from his green leather quiver. "And even after 4 days of being locked in a room, you still know exactly where to find me." Taraancaiel walked up beside him, staring out into the target filled range.  
  
"Yes, well you are not too hard to find, Legolas," she replied, sighing as she thought of her own bow, probably locked somewhere in her father's room. "I just go where I would go and I find you." Legolas looked at the maiden, and noticing how she stared at his bow enviously, he handed her it. She smiled at him, and quickly took the bow into her own hands.  
  
"I am sorry about your father taking your bow," Legolas said sympathetically. "I know how much it meant to you." Taraancaiel sighed and reached over Legolas's shoulder to grab an arrow.  
  
"Well, it can not be helped," she said softly, fitting the arrow to the drawstring. "And I am sorry I blamed you. I should have known you wouldn't have betrayed my trust." Taraancaiel tried to pull back the bowstring and found it was somewhat different than her own bow had been. She examined the bow closely and found that Legolas's bow was much longer than hers, and also the bowstring was much tighter and harder to pull back. Legolas smirked as he watched her try to pull back the drawstring in vain, and he couldn't help snickering when she became so frustrated with it that she stamped her foot impatiently like a small child.  
  
"Here, let me to help you," he finally said, after watching Taraancaiel succeed in drawing the string back only about 3 inches. "I can see you have never shot a long bow before." Taraancaiel usually would have objected to someone helping her, but for some reason she held her tongue. Legolas placed one of his larger hands on Taraancaiel's smaller one that held the bow and helped her grip it tightly. He stood behind her and wrapped his other arm around her and took her hand drawing the string in his hand. "You see," he said softly, talking into her ear. "You were holding it too high. You're hand should rest more in the middle, like this." He moved his hand and hers down the smooth wooden handle of the bow. Taraancaiel stood silently as Legolas continued to give her instructions. "Alright, now you pull back the bowstring, I like it fairly tight so you may not be used to it being this hard to draw." He helped her pull back the string after she fitted an arrow to it and he held it back while she aimed.  
  
Taraancaiel found it hard to concentrate while Legolas was this close to her, and Aralondwen's words filled her head. 'You must really love him, sister.' 'It is obvious you are in love with Prince Legolas.' 'No,' she told the voices. 'I am not, I can not.' She suddenly let go of the arrow and it went flying over all the targets, landing in some distant pool with a splash. Legolas stifled back a laugh.  
  
"I'd say you could do with some practice," he snickered, shaking with suppressed laughter.  
  
"I- I'm just used to my own bow, that's all," Taraancaiel replied, her voice shrill. Her head was still flooded with thoughts but she quickly shoved them aside. "Let me try again."  
  
"As you wish," Legolas replied and handed her another arrow. Legolas helped her adjust her holdings to the correct places and she aimed carefully. She let the arrow go, and much to her surprise it flew straight into the center of the target.  
  
"Legolas, did you see that?!" she exclaimed, smiling widely. "That shot was perfect! It looked just like yours do!" She turned to face him, still grinning insanely and their eyes met. Legolas was smiling too, and laughter was visible in his gentle blue eyes as he looked down at Taraancaiel. Taraancaiel's smile faded as she stared up at Legolas. "Well, what did you think?" she asked, her voice soft and uncertain. Legolas gazed down into Taraancaiel's green eyes, lost in their beauty.  
  
"Perfect," he whispered, his voice sending a chill down Taraancaiel's spine. Without warning, he leaned in and kissed the unsuspecting elf maiden gently on the lips. He jerked back quickly, as if just realizing what he had done, and left Taraancaiel staring at him, stunned. "I."he began, looking down at her with wide eyes, "I'm sorry.I don't know what came over me.I-"But he never got to finish. He was cut off by Taraancaiel throwing her arms around his neck and pulling his face back into hers in another, more passionate kiss. His head swam in emotions but he slipped his arms around her and kissed her back hungrily. Minutes passed until the two elves broke apart, both gasping for breath. The sun had completely set and the grounds were very dark now. Legolas held his embrace on Taraancaiel, not wanting to let go of her. "I'm.I do not know what to say." he said softly, running a hand through her silky brown hair.  
  
"Then do not say anything at all," Taraancaiel whispered. "But I'm afraid we must say good-bye, my father will be wondering where I am and why I missed dinner." Legolas tightened his grip on her and buried his face in her hair.  
  
"I just found you, I do not want to say good-bye now." Legolas replied. "Although, I suppose you are right." He let go of Taraancaiel and looked down at her. "Promise me I can at least see you tomorrow." Taraancaiel grinned.  
  
"Just 5 days ago, you would have done anything to avoid me," she said. "Now you wish to see me? I fear I will never understand you, Prince Legolas." Legolas smiled and kissed her one last time.  
  
"I take that as a yes," he said, still smiling. "Come, allow me to walk you to your room." He offered her his arm, which she accepted, and he lead her back up to the castle and up to her room. He knelt before her when they reached her door and softly took her hand in his. He held it up to his lips and very gently kissed her knuckles. "Pleasant dreams, Lady Taraancaiel," he said quietly, then got to his feet and silently walked away. Taraancaiel watched him disappear down the hallway, then clumsily made her way into her room. She threw herself onto her bed, and much to her surprise, began to weep.  
  
"Why?" she whispered to herself, tears flowing down her cheeks. "How am I going to tell Legolas I'm engaged to his older brother? Oh, I hate Father!!!"  
  
Ok, hope you liked that chapter, now that things are startin to get a lil more interesting! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I have a ton of stuff going on at school. I'll try to start updating more often, but I'm not promising anything. Once again, pleeeeeease review or email me at demoness33@hotmail.com with suggestions. Bye now! 


	7. Mislead

I don't own any Tolkien characters, I only own my own, now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 7: Mislead  
  
The next morning Legolas awoke in his bed, and for once got up for breakfast in the dining hall. He quickly got dressed in a dull, gray tunic with pale green leggings, and walked briskly down to the hall, a smile on his fair face, his blue eyes shining brightly. From the look about him, one would never guess that just a mere five days ago he had greatly shamed his father, earned the mistrust and hatred of Lord Maikatasaire, and nearly led the Lady Taraancaiel to her death. He scurried down the great palace stairway and finally entered the great hall.  
  
He looked around to see many of his father's court sitting in elegantly crafted wooden chairs all around a beautiful long table. It had been so long since he had eaten breakfast in the hall, that many people turned as he walked by or stared at him curiously from afar. Legolas's eyes scanned the enormous room, and suddenly, they fell upon what they had been looking for. Legolas smiled and stopped abruptly as Taraancaiel came into his view. She wore a sleek, pale blue gown that fitted her body nicely and showed off the elegant curves of her body, and her long dark hair was left flowing about her shoulders. He didn't stand very long before her eyes met his gaze, and she smiled sweetly at him, a small trace of a blush rising in her face. He began walking toward her, but he soon spotted Lord Maikatasaire, who was seated beside Taraancaiel, and was giving him a cold, icy glare. He reluctantly stopped, and headed in the opposite direction, giving Taraancaiel an apologetic look before he left. He made his way out of the hall and into the kitchen where Nrynia was busily cooking breakfast the people of the palace.  
  
"Morning, Nrynia," Legolas said with a touch of gloom in his voice as he made his way toward a platter that was covered in steaming biscuits.  
  
"Good morning, Prince Legolas," the old elf replied with surprise in her voice. "Up once again before the sun is at noon! And all in the same week! I never thought I'd see the day. What has gotten into our young prince that has got him getting up at such strange hours?"  
  
As if answering Nyrnia's question, Taraancaiel burst through the kitchen door, her eyes searching the room wildly until she saw Legolas, who was busy stuffing his mouth full of biscuits and jam. "Legolas, I am so sorry about my father," she exclaimed, practically running to him. "I got up and left the table as soon as I understood what had happened." Legolas stared at Taraancaiel with a mixture of shock and disbelief on his gorging face. Nyrnia stifled back a snicker when she looked at Legolas's confused, covered with food, face and went back to her baking, understanding now what had the prince acting so strangely.  
  
"You dint haft a do dat," Legolas said, forgetting about the enormous chunk of biscuit that filled his mouth and accidentally spraying Taraancaiel with pieces of it. Legolas quickly swallowed, and stood up, covering his mouth in embarrassment. Taraancaiel smiled and actually giggled before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you taking me, you crazed maiden?" Legolas asked with a twisted smile playing on his face, after being pulled through the kitchen and the enormous entrance hall.  
  
"I told my father I wasn't feeling well and I was going up to my room," Taraancaiel replied, her green eyes shimmering. "I thought perhaps you'd care to join me for a ride in the forest?" Legolas smiled broadly and followed Taraancaiel out of the palace and to the stables, where their horses awaited them in their stalls. Taraancaiel nimbly jumped onto her black stallion, Dartiro's back and Legolas too, mounted his own stallion, Silithien. The two elves rode off onto the main forest trail and were soon racing and laughing deep in the forest.  
  
Later that afternoon, after a long and pleasant ride through the heart of Mirkwood, Taraancaiel halted Dartiro by a small stream and jumped off. Legolas did the same and took a seat next to the elf maiden by the stream in a patch of soft grass . "Legolas," Taraancaiel said suddenly, breaking the comforting silence that had enveloped them. "There's something I must tell you, although I do not know how to say it."  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait," he said softly, running his hand down her smooth face. Taraancaiel gazed into his deep blue eyes and tried with all her might to muster up the courage she needed to look away and tell him what she knew she had to, but she could not resist his enchanting eyes and soon found her arms wrapped around his neck in the middle of a passionate kiss. Legolas wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and held her to him, still kissing her with such passion he never felt before. "Taraancaiel," he whispered when they had finally broken the kiss for need of air, "I think.I love you.." Taraancaiel closed her eyes, wishing she could continue the moment, tell him how she felt about him, and be happy. But she knew what she must do, she didn't want to hurt Legolas anymore than she already had.  
  
"Legolas," she said gently, her voice wavering slightly. "I have to tell you something, and it can not wait any longer. I have put this off for far too long."  
  
Legolas looked at her curiously. "What is it, Taraancaiel?" he asked, concern in his warm voice.  
  
Taraancaiel took a deep breath and began, not looking up at him the whole time she spoke. "Legolas, I do not know if you have heard, but something has happened between your father and mine. They have made an arrangement for me to.to." she felt the tears burning in her eyes and her throat going tight, but she managed to finish her sentence. "Ai Legolas, I'm engaged to Cuephel!" Legolas said nothing for a moment, he only sat, staring at her blankly. The silence seemed to penetrate everything, even the very core of Taraancaiel's heart, and she soon cried out, tears now streaming down her face. "Please say something, Legolas! I know you are angry with me, and I do not blame you, but you can not think that I am happy either! I love you and would marry you if only I had the choice!" Legolas silently stood up and walked to Silithien, still not saying a word to Taraancaiel. "Legolas, please!" she begged, covering her face with her hands to hide her tears.  
  
"And what would you have me say?" he asked, turning abruptly and facing her, revealing angry tears clouding his own eyes. "You belong to my brother, I have nothing to say to you." He then turned back around and mounted Silithien.  
  
"What can I do, Legolas?" Taraancaiel shouted hysterically. "I can not deny my father else he will cast me away and I will no longer be a Lady! I will not be of noble blood and will have no right to be here or be around you!"  
  
"Taraancaiel, I would not care if you were the lowliest peasant in the kingdom," Legolas said softly form atop Silithien. "I am not like my brother or my father. I loved you, Taraancaiel, but you could not have possibly felt the same way to have mislead me so badly." With those final words, he nudged Silithien into a trot and rode away, silent tears streaming down his noble face.  
  
Taraancaiel buried her face in her hands once more and wept deeply, never had she felt such pain before. Perhaps it was the state she was in that caused her to not hear the sounds of footsteps surrounding her.  
  
"Grab her, Zalim," a gruff voice said and without warning, two strong hands clasped themselves around her wrists and forced a piece of course rope around them. She looked around wildly and saw a group of at least twenty dwarves closing in around her, but she did not struggle. Life without Legolas was not life at all, she decided, and if she could not be with him, she would die a noble death and be rid of it all.  
  
  
  
Hey, sorry about not updating in FOREVER but my computer's been acting stupid and I finally got a new one, yay! Sorry about this kinda cliffhanger ending right now, but I have a report to finish and ya know how it is.I'll try to keep updating regularly, but I'm not promising anything. Please review or email me at demoness33@hotmail.com with any suggestions. 


	8. Dwarves

I don't own any of Tolkien's character, I only own my own, blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter 8: Dwarves  
  
Taraancaiel walked solemnly behind the party of dwarves, a thick rope around her wrists and neck held by a particularly large and muscular dwarf. She did not struggle or make any resistance against them, she merely followed, letting them take her wherever it was they were. They marched through the forest for hours, not halting until after nightfall when they reached a large clearing in the wood.  
  
"Secure the elf with the other one," the gruff dwarf leader commanded, and soon two more dwarves appeared out of the darkness and grabbed hold of Taraancaiel, tying her to the trunk of a large beech tree. When they were satisfied that her bonds were strong enough, they left her, and rejoined their group around a small fire they had built.  
  
"Taraancaiel!" came soft but frightened whisper from her right. "Is that you, sister?" Taraancaiel immediately looked over, and much to her surprise, saw Aralondwen, tied to a tree also, looking extremely scared.  
  
"'Tis me, Aralondwen," Taraancaiel replied quietly, her voice concealing the fear that Aralondwen's couldn't. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Ai, Taraancaiel, I've been tied here for hours!" Aralondwen whispered hysterically, tears filling her frightened eyes. "I was walking in the gardens with Encirthion, when all of a sudden we were ambushed by this filthy group of dwarves! There were too many of them for us to escape from and they hit Encirthion in the back with the broad side of one of their axes then tied me up and carried me away! I am so frightened, sister, we must escape them!" Taraancaiel said nothing and looked toward the fire that was now burning brightly. The dwarves were apparently cooking something and talking softly with each other, but it was not the dwarves that caught her attention. A tall figure, much too tall to be a dwarf had come into view, but she could not make out who or what it was in the dim light and smoke, no matter how keen her eyes were.  
  
"Ah, master elf," came the gruff dwarf voice again, with a mixture of annoyance and anger in his deep voice. "We were beginning to think you were not going to show up."  
  
"Well, I am here now, dwarf," came an all to familiar voice. "But let us not quivel over matters of time. Did you get the maiden this time?"  
  
"Yes sir," the dwarf answered, the anger in his voice becoming more apparent. "She did not put up a fight as the first one did, but since we did capture two elves, I expect you will be paying us double what we agreed upon?"  
  
"Double?!" the elf repeated, sounding outraged. "Is it my fault you and your men are too stupid to tell the difference between two elf maidens? I should pay you less for making me wait even longer for the correct one!" The dwarf growled deeply in his throat and the elf quickly added, "But I'm sure we will work something out. Now, where is she?" Taraancaiel saw the figures come walking toward her and she gasped.  
  
"Cuephel!" she said, shock and disgust mingling in her voice. "What in the name of the Valar.?" Cuephel smiled crookedly down at her.  
  
"Well, I see you dwarves finally did something right," Cuephel said arrogantly, turning toward the dwarf leader and pulling a large bag from his side. "I believe you will find all the gold I promised you and more in this bag." The dwarf greedily snatched the bag from the elf's hands and slipped it into his pocket, then he quickly rejoined his fellow dwarves and they began to talk in urgent whispers again.  
  
"Cuephel, I demand you explain yourself! Why have you paid these dwarves to kidnap my sister and me?" Taraancaiel shrieked, pulling against the roped that held her tightly.  
  
Cuephel's grin widened and he took a step toward her and placed his hand on her face. "Well, since you are my fiancée, perhaps I will tell you." Taraancaiel pulled her head back away from his touch, and glared up at him murderously. Cuephel frowned and stepped away from her. "You know, I saw Legolas come riding into the palace a few hours ago," Cuephel said casually. "Poor fellow, he looked dreadfully upset." His insane grin lit his face once more as he saw Taraancaiel's glare quickly fall from her face. She looked away from him, all emotion seemingly drained from her. "I wonder," Cuephel continued, staring down at her, "What could have gotten him so upset?"  
  
Taraancaiel kept her silence, and she felt her anger being replaced by sorrow and pain once again. She closed her eyes and hung her head shamefully. Cuephel's wicked laugh filled the clearing, causing the dwarves to glance at him curiously. "Just as I thought!" he exclaimed. "It was you! You have done something that has crushed my brother even more than I could have!" He stepped toward her again, and continued talking. "Now my job will be much easier. I only ordered the dwarves to capture you, you know. They were just stupid and captured your sister by mistake. But everything will work out in the end!"  
  
Aralondwen, who had been sitting and watching Cuephel in fear and horror, suddenly burst out, "You're mad! What kind of an elf are you?"  
  
Cuephel turned his gaze toward her. "Mad am I?" he asked, his eyes gleaming in the firelight. "Could a mad person make such an excellent plan to benefit himself, as I have done? I think not. Now that I have Taraancaiel, she will be wedded to me, then all that has to be done is for these good-for-nothing dwarves to finish their job and kill my brother! Then nothing will stand in the way of my inheriting the throne!" Cuephel broke into peals of insane laughter once more, and did not notice the dwarf leader coming towards him.  
  
"Actually, master elf," the dwarf replied, a malicious smile visible through his thick beard. "Me and my men have our own plans, and it does not include you becoming king of your people. In fact, it is quite the opposite. We are going to use these maidens as a lure to destroy the elf king and the rest of his people, but first, we strart with you!" With these final words, the dwarf shoved a dagger that he had been concealing in his sleeve straight into Cuephel's chest, causing the elf to scream out in pain and fall to the ground, writhing in his own blood. The dwarves then turned to the two elf maidens, Aralondwen who trembling violently with fear and Taraancaiel remaining as though she had seen nothing, and quickly undid their bonds and lead them away, leaving the eldest son of Thranduil to die a slow and painful death.  
  
  
  
Well, another chapter done! Once again, please review or email me at demoness33@hotmail.com Also, I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed and like my story!! And to those who don't like it *cough albertheor cough* here's some advice for you: Don't read it!! Nobody's making you!! Ahem, well anyways, thanks again and I'll try to get another chapter up soon! 


	9. Revelations

Alright, sorry I have updated in a while again, things are so crazy right now. I would first like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys are the best! Ok, I can't remember if I put when this story takes place in the first chapter or not, but it takes place a long time before the fellowship of the rings, probably around a thousand years or so before. Now to the story.  
  
Chapter 9: Revelations  
  
Legolas tossed and turned in his warm feather bed, a foul dream playing in his head. He awoke with a start, a cold sweat on his brow, and looked about his room, noticing it was still late in the night. He lied back down and was about to attempt to fall asleep again when loud voices from a room down the hall met his sharp elvish ears.  
  
"What do you mean you can't find them?!" shouted a loud, angry voice. "I don't care if it's late, don't come back until you find my daughters!!" A door slammed and Legolas heard soft footsteps run past his closed door.  
  
"Lord Maikatasaire," came a deep, solemn voice, and Legolas quickly recognized it as his father's, "I am terribly sorry that your daughters have gone missing, but please try to remain calm. The guards are doing everything within their power to find them and I'm sure they will be found soon." Legolas bolted upright, now wide awake. He quickly leaped out of bed and ran to his door, pressing his ear against so he could hear better.  
  
"Yes, but will they be found alive?!" the angry voice that belonged to Lord Maikatasaire questioned. "You have seen what those horrible creatures did to your son!" Legolas listened intently for more, but all he heard was his father's unmistakable sigh. He silently wondered what was going on before he quietly opened his door and ran to Encirthion's room for answers he was sure to have.  
  
When he reached his brother's room he quickly opened the door and rushed inside. "Encirthion!" he whispered urgently in the darkness. "Encirthion wake up! Something's happening!" Encirthion groaned and Legolas at first thought he had only just woke up but then noticed the strange way his brother lay on his bed. "Encirthion, what is wrong?" Legolas asked, running to his brother's side but stopping before he got there in horror. Legolas gasped involuntarily as he looked over his brother's bruised, swollen face and bloody, bandaged body. He stood in silence, gazing at his mangled brother in the dark when Encirthion's warm but soft voice got his attention.  
  
"It was dwarves," he said quietly, grimacing as he spoke. "They attacked me from behind, Legolas, they took Aralondwen." his voice trailed off into silence for a moment before he spoke again. "You must go save her," he said, a pleading look in his brown eyes, "You must save her for me. The guards will not find her in time, you know the forest better than any of them, please find her, Legolas.I love her." Legolas stared down at his older brother, tears burning in his own eyes. He couldn't stand to see his brother this way, his older brother, the same Encirthion who had saved him from a spider's web when he was young. Encirthion reached up and took hold of Legolas's hand. "Please, little brother," he said softly, "Please do this for me." Legolas squeezed Encirthion's hand gently, still staring down at him.  
  
"Of course, brother," he replied quietly. "I promise I will bring her back alive."  
  
"Taraancaiel has gone missing also," Encirthion said. "I don't know what is going on completely, but I believe those dwarves have her too." Legolas froze when his brother mentioned Taraancaiel and images of earlier that day came rushing back to him. 'Taraancaiel.I think. I love you.' 'Ai, Legolas, I'm engaged to Cuephel!' 'You belong to my brother, I have nothing to say to you.' Legolas took in a deep, ragged breath and Encirthion shot him a concerned look through his pain.  
  
"She is to be wed to Cuephel," Legolas said quietly. "She cares not for me."  
  
"She cares not for you?" Encirthion repeated, his voice filled with disbelief. "How can you say that? I have seen her with you, my brother, and there is nothing but love in her eyes when you are near." Legolas was silent and thought painfully of how he had left Taraancaiel in the forest, and he closed his eyes.  
  
"What is there for me to do?" he asked softly, "Father and Lord Maikatasaire have agreed upon Cuephel and Taraancaiel's marriage. There is nothing I can do."  
  
"What is wrong with you, brother?" Encirthion asked, staring into Legolas's eyes. "You are not the Legolas I know. I have never known you to give up on anything, especially something you love. Why are you now so willing to give up?" Legolas looked down at Encirthion who was staring up at him, fire burning in his brown eyes. "Legolas you must go and find her, along with Aralondwen. I will speak to Father while you are gone, I will make him understand."  
  
Legolas stood for a moment, still in silence, then suddenly smiled at Encirthion. "You are right, Encirthion," he said. "I promise I will not let you down. I will return with the daughters of Maikatasaire and all will be well once again." With those words Legolas dashed out of his brother's bedroom and quickly ran to his room to change and grab his bow, then left the palace in search of Taraancaiel and Aralondwen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Legolas had been searching all night in the deep, dark, woods of Mirkwood, but had been having no luck in finding the lost maidens. He had decided not to ride Silithien for fear of being heard and had thus been searching on foot. It was nearly dawn when he reached a small clearing and immediately saw the glowing embers of a fire that was slowly dying. He ran to it but soon something else caught his eye.  
  
"Cuephel!" he shouted, running to the limp body that lay in a pool of crimson blood. He kneeled next to his brother's body and gently touched his cold face, and much to his surprise, Cuephel's eyes flickered open. "Cuephel!" he shouted again, this time in joy. "Cuephel, what has happened to you?"  
  
Cuephel's blue lips trembled as he looked up at his youngest brother and a weak smile forced itself upon them. "Legolas," he mumbled, his voice so quiet that Legolas had to strain to hear him. "Ai, I begged the Valar I could see you before I died, and here you are.even though I do not deserve to be granted my wish."  
  
"Sh, do not speak, my brother, save your strength," Legolas said softly, taking one of his ice cold hands in his own. Legolas now noticed the dwarvish dagger protruding from Cuephel's chest and he quickly made a move to pull it out, but Cuephel stopped him.  
  
"Stop," Cuephel gasped, clutching Legolas's hand. "Leave it.I must tell you something, I haven't much time left." Legolas reluctantly let go of the dagger handle and looked down at Cuephel, his blue eyes filled with sympathy. "Legolas, I am so sorry.this is all.my fault." Cuephel stopped here and coughed, blood running down his lips, "Taraancaiel.she has been taken by dwarves.dwarves that I had paid to capture her.and to kill you."  
  
Legolas stared at his brother in disbelief. "But.why Cuephel? Why would you do such a thing?"  
  
"I was.jealous of you." was his reply. "I overheard Father talking..he is going to make you his heir."  
  
Legolas was silent. All this time he had thought Cuephel was his father's favorite and Cuephel would be King someday, but now he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But Father always favors you, Cuephel, he always has," Legolas said softly. "Why would he choose to make me, his youngest, the heir of Mirkwood?"  
  
Cuephel smiled. "You may be the youngest, Legolas," he said, going still quieter, "But you are the one with the purest heart.Father knows this." Cuephel stopped to catch his breath then continued. "I was jealous.Taranncaiel loved you and not me...but it is not too late.You will be King some day, Legolas.and if you hurry.she will still be your Queen." Cuephel fell silent and his eyes slowly closed for the last time. Legolas knew his brother was dead, but he held him to him anyway, tears flowing from his eyes. Moments later he stood up, his cheeks wet with tears but a determined look burning in his eyes. He would find the dwarves who did this to his brother, and he would make them pay dearly.  
  
Well, that was a long chapter. Yay, things are finally getting good. Please review or email me at demoness33@hotmail.com and tell me how you liked it or give me suggestions. I'll try to update soon, but once again, I promise nothing, so please don't hate me! 


	10. Reunited

I don't own any of Tolkien's characters or places, I only own my own.  
  
Chapter 10: Reunited  
  
Taraancaiel followed the group of dwarves that continued to drag her through the dimly lit forest. She stared at the ground as she walked, her emerald eyes devoid of any emotion. Every now and then, the dwarf that held the rope that was tied around her wrists would give a sharp tug that told her to speed up. The image of Cuephel writhing in a pool of deep red blood was haunting her mind, and even though it was his fault that she and her sister were captives, and even though she had despised him, she could not help but feel sorry for him. Taraancaiel quietly looked behind her at her sister, Aralondwen. The young blonde maiden was shaking slightly, and tears clouded her green eyes. Taraancaiel turned back around, a new hatred burning in her eyes. She did not care what happened to herself, but she would not let anything happen to her sister.  
  
A few hours later, the dwarves finally halted. One of them came and tied Taraancaiel and Aralondwen tightly to a tree, smirking evilly at them as he did. He left them once they were secured, but first he ripped off both of their jeweled headbands, symbols of their status, undoubtedly to be used for proof of their capture to King Thranduil. As soon as he had left, Aralondwen began to weep silently. Taraancaiel looked over at her sister, sorrow in her own eyes.  
  
"Do not cry, sister," she said softly. "Do not despair yet, not all hope is gone. I promise I will get you out of here somehow."  
  
Aralondwen looked up into her sisters eyes. "How can you promise such a thing?" she asked through her tears. "Did you not see what these monsters did to Cuephel? They are going to do the same to us as soon as they lure Father and King Thranduil here; they are going to destroy everything!" Aralondwen continued to weep bitterly, gaining some attention from the dwarves.  
  
"Aralondwen, calm yourself," Taraancaiel whispered urgently. "You must stay calm, the dwarves will hear you."  
  
Aralondwen paid no attention to her sisters warning. "I care not if they hear me," she spat angrily, "They are horrible, revolting creatures! Because of them and their greed I shall never again see Father or Encirthion again.." She broke down and began to cry hysterically, causing one of the dwarves to come over to them.  
  
"Shut up, you worthless elf-wench!" the dwarf shouted angrily, glaring down at Aralondwen. "Shut up or I will give you something to really cry about!" Aralondwen either could not stop crying or didn't try to, but either way the dwarf was still angered. "I warned you," he growled before he raised his thick fist and slapped her across the face. Aralondwen shrieked in pain, but did not stop her weeping. She closed her eyes tightly and shook with suppressed sobs as the dwarf scowled down at her. He glanced over at Taraancaiel who was glaring up at the dwarf murderously. "Let that be a lesson to you," he snarled, "Do as we say or face the consequences." He bent over and put his face right into Taraancaiel's, so that when he spoke she could smell his putrid breath. "Do I make myself clear, elf?" Taraancaiel did not answer right away, but instead spit in his face. The dwarf cursed loudly in rage as he backed away and wiped the phlegm out of his eye.  
  
"Yes, you make yourself quite clear, Master Dwarf," Taraancaiel growled, her eyes narrowed in hate. "Dwarves must be weaker creatures than I thought, kidnapping women to ransom them because they're too scared to fight themselves. Does it make you feel strong to beat up on defenseless women, too?" The dwarf snarled in rage and grabbed Taraancaiel by the neck.  
  
"I should cut your throat for that, you dirty little wench.."he spat, his beard twitching in anger.  
  
"Then why don't you?" she asked, surprised by her own daring. "Are you too afraid?" Before she realized what had happened, many things happened at once. The dwarf unsheathed a long, bloody dagger, intending to slice Taraancaiel's throat, but before it could touch her neck, the dwarf screamed in pain and fell over, clutching his shoulder. Taraancaiel looked up, now released from the dwarf's grasp, and much to her surprise, saw an arrow sticking out of his side. She looked up, now released from the dwarf's grasp, and tried to see who had shot the arrow, and soon her eyes fell upon him.  
  
It was Legolas. He had jumped into the clearing and his bow was singing. Dwarf after dwarf fell dead with an arrow planted somewhere in his body. Taraancaiel watched him in awe, just as she had when he had defended her from the spiders days ago. It was not long before all the dwarves were either dead or had fled, and those that had been smart enough to run, Legolas had let go.  
  
Legolas turned and looked at Taraancaiel from where he stood and she was shocked to see fear in his blue eyes. He ran to her, cutting her and Aralondwen's bonds, then wrapped his arms around her so tightly that she feared she might burst. Tears ran down her face as she held him, but she let them flow freely without shame, and she was surprised to see that glistening tears streamed from his own eyes as well.  
  
"Taraancaiel.." He whispered, not letting go of her still, "Ai, my love...forgive me..."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive," she whispered back, placing a hand on his face. "It is I who should be asking for your forgiveness.."  
  
"Nay, I should not have left you," he said, running a hand through her long dark hair, "Because of my foolishness you were almost..almost." He hung his head in shame but Taraancaiel placed a hand under his chin and tilted his head to look into his eyes.  
  
"Do not dare blame yourself," she said, almost sternly. "If not for you my sister and I would both be dead." Legolas sighed but smiled slightly. He leaned in slowly and kissed Taraancaiel slowly and passionately.  
  
"I love you, Taraancaiel," he whispered.  
  
"And I you, Prince Legolas," she replied dreamily. They stood in each others arms for a while until a shrill scream woke them from their daze. They turned around to see Aralondwen, her face pale and her eyes wide in terror.  
  
"What is it, Lady Aralondwen?" Legolas asked, looking at her with concern.  
  
Aralondwen's hand slowly rose until she was pointing into the forest, where hundreds of bright yellow eyes were peering at them. Taraancaiel gasped and Legolas instantly readied his bow as they watched the eyes get closer.  
  
Sorry about not updating in FOREVER but I've been really busy. I'll try to be better at updating, I promise. Ok, please review or email me at demoness33@hotmail.com, thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Surprise Friends

The three elves stood, frozen, all of their eyes staring into the dark forest at the hundreds of approaching yellow eyes. Aralondwen let out a soft whimper of fear as Legolas pushed Taraancaiel behind him, fitting an arrow to his bow. The gleaming eyes grew bigger and bigger, until at last one of the giant spiders emerged from the thick undergrowth of the forest, causing Aralondwen to scream shrilly in terror.

Taraancaiel shuddered as hundreds of the beasts all scuttled into the forest clearing, their terrible fangs dripping with saliva and purple venom. Legolas gritted his teeth grimly, he didn't have near enough arrows to kill all the spiders, but he would refuse to go down with a fight. "Taraancaiel," he whispered in a low voice, as he took aim at a particularly large spider. "I want you to take Aralondwen and run as fast as you can, follow the path north and you should find somewhere to take shelter. I will hold off the spiders as long as I can to give you time, but I can not promise you much."

Taraancaiel grasped Legolas's shoulder, her green eyes wide in a mixture of fear and determination. "I will not leave you Legolas," she said stubbornly, although her voice quavered. "Without you my sister and I would be as good as dead, anyway. We will not leave you to die alone." Legolas sighed in despair but did not try to argue with Taraancaiel; he knew she was right no matter how much he wanted her to be wrong.

The spiders continued their slow advance on the three elves, their eyes watching Legolas's bow apprehensively. Taraancaiel no longer marveled at the large, glowing eyes of the spiders, but she did watch them curiously. When she and Legolas had been attacked before, the spiders' eyes had been full of malice and hatred. Taraancaiel wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but she could see no trace of any evil in those same yellow eyes. Legolas drew his bow and was about to let an arrow fly, but at the last second Taraancaiel stopped him.

"Legolas, no!" she cried, pulling his arm and causing his arrow to sail over all the spiders and land in the forest behind. Legolas turned to look at Taraancaiel, his blue eyes blazing with fury.

"Taraancaiel, what are you thinking!" he snarled. "I have only a very few arrows left! Do you not remember what these spiders can do?" Taraancaiel stared into his eyes, then looked at the spiders who were almost upon them.

"I am sorry, Legolas, but please wait a few more moments," she said in an anxious voice. "I do not know why, but I can sense no evil from these creatures; look into their eyes and you will see." Legolas turned around and watched, and to his amazement, all the spiders halted, save one. It continued to crawl towards the elves until it was only an arm's length away.

The spider halted, and fell into what was an unmistakable bow. Legolas, Taraancaiel, and Aralondwen all watched the beast in bewilderment. "Greetings, elves, I am Morungol," the spider said in it's high-pitched, scratchy voice. "We mean you no harm and come offering our friendship."

Legolas was at a loss for words, he had never seen or heard of a spider acting in this manner. He merely stared for a few moments before he regained his senses. Taraancaiel, however, wasted no time in replying. "Greetings to you as well, Master Morungol," she said politely, as if she were addressing a king. "We gladly accept your friendship and offer our own in return." Legolas could not believe Taraancaiel was talking to the creature with respect, and he could contain his suspicion no longer.

"Enough, what trickery is this, spider?" he spat, not trying to conceal the anger in his voice. "What evil are you and you kin plotting?"

The spider rose to his eight legs, looking at Legolas with all of his yellow orb-like eyes. "We are not plotting anything, Prince Legolas," Morungol replied humbly. A shiver shot down Legolas's spine when the spider said his name. "I will not allow my family to harm you or the Lady Taraancaiel."

"How do you know my name?" he asked slowly. "How do you know of Taraancaiel?"

The spider bared it's fangs in an awkward spider grin. "You do not remember me, do you, Prince Legolas?" it asked, amused. "I could never harm anyone who spared my life. You could have easily killed me the other day, but you let me live on, and for that I am in your debt." Morungol looked at Taraancaiel and bowed its head. "And you, Lady," he continued, "You told him to spare me, even after those others had attacked you. I am forever indebted to you as well, and this is why my family and I have come here: to aid you in any way we can."

Legolas looked over at Taraancaiel, uncertainty still in his blue eyes. His whole life he had believed elves and the giant spiders to be mortal enemies, but now this spider was proposing that they become friends. He didn't know if he could trust them, but on the other hand, they didn't have much choice. Taraancaiel gave him a small, reassuring smile and Legolas returned it slightly. He turned back to Morungol with a sigh.

"Very well," Legolas said. "I accept your friendship and aid, Master Morungol."

Morungol bowed once again, his legs bending awkwardly. "I am glad, Prince Legolas, but there is no time to waste, I am afraid," he said in his raspy voice. "One of my brothers has seen an army of thousands of dwarves marching north through the forest. They will be to your castle in a days time."

"What!" Legolas shouted in shock, "Thousands? My father can not withstand a surprise attack of that size! Surely he must have been mistaken!"

"I am sorry, Prince, but it is true," Morungol replied. "I have seen the army also, and it is a fierce group of warriors."

"Ai!" Aralondwen wailed, finally speaking after being frozen in terror for so long. "Taraancaiel, Father is at the palace! And Encirthion! They will be killed!"

"Legolas, what are we to do?" Taraancaiel asked desperately, going to her sister and pulling her into a comforting embrace. "We can not get to the palace before the dwarves, how will we warn the palace?"

"I do not know…." Legolas said, staring off into the air. His head swam with wild thoughts, dwarves would attack his home and there was nothing he could do.

"This is where we come in," Morungol said, interrupting the elves' panic. "Did I not say we were here to aid you? You shall come with us, we can move through the forest faster and stealthier than dwarves or elves, we will get you to the palace safely. And if you promise that your kin will not kill us, we will help you fight these dwarves; the forest is our home too and we will protect it."

Legolas stared at the spider, lost for words again. He was so torn between his long-time hatred of the spiders and this new gratitude that these creatures would risk their lives to help him and his family, he could do nothing more than just stare. Taraancaiel smiled, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around the hairy body of the enormous spider. Morungol seemed quite taken aback, but then raised a long, hairy leg and gently patted her on the back. Aralondwen forced a grateful smile as well, but it was obvious that she was not as eager as her sister to get too close to the beasts.

Taraancaiel released Morungol and stood up, turning to Legolas and Aralondwen. "Do not just stand there, you two," she said almost sternly. "The lives of our families depend on us, we must make haste!" Legolas and Aralondwen both nodded, taking a step closer to Taraancaiel and the giant spider.

"Climb on my back, Lady Taraancaiel," Morungol said, turning around so she could climb onto his large abdomen. "It'll be much easier and safer if you let us carry you; we will get to the palace much faster." Taraancaiel did not hesitate to climb on the hairy, balloon-shaped body of the huge spider, and she held on tightly to him as he began to scuttle along. Although she had nearly been killed by spiders only days ago, she had taken a great liking to Morungol and he to her. Morungol called two more of his family members to come and bear Legolas and Aralondwen, and Aralondwen grimaced as she reluctantly climbed onto the back of one of them. With the elves secure on the backs of Morungol and his kin, the spiders all began to move, with surprising speed, back toward the forest and up into the trees. Taraancaiel marveled at the grace and speed in which the spiders could move through the trees, and even Legolas couldn't help but find them remarkable. With their new allies, the trio of elves quickly made their way back to Mirkwood Palace, hoping to beat the dwarves there and save their loved ones.

Please review! There will be more if there are lots of reviews 


End file.
